Todo queda en familia
by limonada
Summary: Crecidos/All Grown Up Historias eróticas muy picantes. Ojo, no es para todos, mucho limón por todos los lados. Fanfic concluido.
1. Quien mejor me comprende

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, INCESTO

**CAPITULO 1**

**QUIEN MEJOR ME COMPRENDE**

Los gemelos estaban extasiados. Sus padres, arreglados, perfumados y con sus mejores accesorios estaban listo para salir. Lil y Phil se quedaban solos, sin supervisión, sin parientes ni vecinos que los controlen.

Estaban orgullosos de su logro. Se sentían ya lo "suficientemente maduros". Así que para no arruinarlo, se comportaron de la mejor manera partiera, pero por dentro se morían de la emoción. Viernes por la noche y tenían toda la casa para sí solos. Su padre repitió por centésima vez las instrucciones en caso de que tal o pascual situación ocurrieran.

- Ya papá - le reclamó Phil- lo has dicho como un millón de veces.

- Es porque eres el que más desastres causas.

- ¡Oh, Howard ! ¡Deja de ser tan paranoico y vamos de una vez que llegaremos tarde!

Los señores partieron y detrás de una ventana en un cuarto sin luz, sus hijos los observaban.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Phil lanzando un puño al aire.

- ¡Casi lo arruinas todo!- le reclamó Lil con las manos en la cintura.

Su hermano le dio una sonrisa tonta. Ella no estaba enojada y lo sabía

- ¡El último en llegar abajo es un monstruo de estiércol!

- ¡Phil! - le espetó la chica pero empezó a correr tras él.

Pasada la euforia inicial y luego de un tiempo corto, ambos empezaron a decepcionarse. Se dieron cuenta que ambos habían pasado algún tiempo sin supervisión pero nunca de noche y que además no había muchas cosas divertidas que hacer en casa salvo las cosas que de todas maneras hacían cuando estaban sus padres, ver televisión, jugar videojuegos, escuchar música y comer.

No se rindieron, esa era _su_ noche después de todo. Llamaron a sus primos y amigos para una reunión pero por una razón o por otra ninguno pudo acudir.

- Qué bodrio - dijo Phil mientras colgaba el teléfono luego que Tommy dijera que no podía asistir.

Lil bufó y se levantó. Phil se quedó viendo televisión. Se estaba empezando a aburrir. De pronto escuchó una canción a todo volumen.

Phil apagó la TV y buscó el origen de aquel sonido.

Llegó al dormitorio de sus padres. Lil se encontraba inclinada frente al aparato de música de los señores DeVille, el mejor de toda la casa. Phil se acercó de puntillas para asustarla.

- Ni se te ocurra - le dijo su hermana cuando estaba a un paso de distancia. Se volteó sonriente para ver la cara de incredulidad de su hermano.

- Ven - le dijo agarrándolo de las manos.

Phil se preguntó que estaba haciendo pero Lil se quedó paralizada por un momento para luego ir directo a la ventana y cerrar completamente las cortinas pese a que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera verlos del otro lado.

Phil puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella era una paranoia que su gemela tenía desde que llegó a la adolescencia. Ella estaba dispuesta a compartir momentos con su hermano de la misma manera que cuando eran niños "siempre y cuando nadie se enterara". Lo cierto era que Lil se avergonzaba un poco de la actitud jocosa y extravagante de su hermano.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, al cerrar la cortina ya se sentía animada a compartir un momento de relajación con Phil.

- Ahora sí - le dijo.

Se acercó a su hermano, lo tomó de las manos nuevamente, lo jaló hasta el centro de la habitación y cuando una nueva canción empezaba empezó a bailar. Phil sonrió y le siguió la corriente.

El ritmo de la música electrónica era contagioso y acelerado pero Phil se sentía incómodo. Su hermana bailaba muy bien, movía las caderas cadenciosamente, extendía sus manos por encima de su cabeza y las bajaba contorneando su cuerpo, movía sus pies sin perder el ritmo, parecía que lo había hecho toda su vida. No se sentía natural, de hecho sin saber porqué lo sentía terriblemente incorrecto, pese a que el nunca fue un hermano celoso ni sobreprotector.

- ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Pareces que tienes ladrillos en tus zapatos!

Phil se desconcentró y lo hizo peor. Lil se siguió burlando.

- ¡Ah vamos! ¡¿Qué va a hacer mi pobre hermano? ¡No va a poder conseguirse una novia si sigue bailando de esa manera!

El muchacho se molestó.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues veamos si sigues diciendo eso luego de que te de una paliza.

Se abalanzó hacia ella y la derribó sobre la alfombra. Ella dio un chillido pero no se quedó quieta. Empezó a luchar. Era algo que no habían hecho en años y siempre estaban parejos pero esta vez había algo diferente. Cuando Lil trató de voltearlo para colocarse encima de la alfombra él no la dejó. Trató de hacerle una llave y zafarse pero no pudo. Finalmente su hermano la inmovilizó.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! - exclamó.

- ¡¿Quién decías que no se iba a conseguir una novia? ... Para que lo sepas tengo un montón de chicas detrás de mí.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Tanto dinero les debes?

- Sólo por eso te haré cosquillas.

- ¡No!

Sus forcejeos no pudieron evitar que los dedos de su hermano acosaran sin descanso sus costillas y axilas, Lil rió con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de zafarse, finalmente trató contraatacar haciéndole cosquillas a él pero vio que él era más resistente a las cosquillas. Se dio cuenta entonces que ya no eran niños y que Phil estaba creciendo como un hombrecito que la superaba en fuerzas. Se incomodó con esa idea, no parecía natural, para ella siempre estaban parejos en todo pero resultaba que ahora su gemelo iba por el mundo buscando chicas.

Cuando se calmaron, Phil parecía un poco pensativo.

- Hermana, tengo una idea. Trae algo de comer.

Ella no discutió, su curiosidad pudo más que su desconfianza. Fue abajo y trajo algunos sándwiches que su madre les había preparado y refrescos. Cuando llegó otra vez a la habitación de sus padres, Phil estaba con el control remoto en la mano cambiando canales.

- Espera aquí.

Luego de un rato volvió arrastrando un par de sillones de la sala. Tomó el control remoto y se sentó.

- ¿Esa es tu idea? ¿Ver tele?

Cambió el canal una vez más donde una mujer se desnudaba.

- Papá es predecible. Pude adivinar la contraseña de los canales bloqueados.

Lil quedó asombrada.

- Qué dices hermana ¿Te atreves a...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Lil ya se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

- ¡Súbele el volumen!

A Phil le volvió la incomodidad. Lil ya era una mujercita y se interesaba por estos temas. Con el volumen alto pudieron ver los créditos de una película supuestamente para adultos.

- ¡Qué bodrio!

- Es un canal pornográfico, seguro ya empieza otra.

Y en efecto empezó.

Era una película pornográfica japonesa. Contaba la historia de una chica supuestamente en la secundaria (aunque era obvio que era una adulta) con un amor imposible. Buscó el amor con otros hombres incluyendo su profesor y compañeros de clases teniendo sexo salvaje con uno o varios a la vez. Para Phil y Lil era la película más depravada que existía en el mundo. Al no saber nada del tema quedaron muy impresionados. Las escenas donde la protagonista se entregaba a los hombres hacían recorrer un temblor familiar en el cuerpo de los gemelos que aunque ellos sabían qué era nunca les había ocurrido con tanta intensidad. Nunca habían imaginado semejantes formas de tener sexo, habían escuchado cosas en la escuela pero nunca habían visto a nadie hacerlo tan cerca ni con tanto detalle. Aún así, ambos trataban de actuar con naturalidad y ocultar todo el torbellino que sentían adentro.

Finalmente, la protagonista de la película había sido descubierta por su familia y fue reprochada duramente especialmente por uno de los personajes.

- ¡Kimiko! ¡Por qué te comportaste de esa manera?

- ¡Lo hice para olvidarme del chico que amo!

- ¡¿Quién? ¡Quién es él? ¡Dime!

La actuación era asquerosamente pésima, pero para los gemelos era una poderosa escena que les dejaba el alma en vilo.

-¡Eres tú, hermano!

Fue como si un rayo hubiera atravesado a ambos. En la película (luego de ese magistral giro en la trama) los supuestos hermanos se besan y empiezan a fornicar salvajemente. Hubieron varias posiciones y los actores mostraron cosas que eran nuevas para los gemelos DeVille.

Lil no quería hacerlo pero no podía dejar de ver. Finalmente en un momento de nerviosismo volteó la cabeza para mirar a cualquier lado. Para su mala suerte miró en dirección de Phil, pudo notar sus brazos aferrados al sillón y en sus pantaloncillos un bulto sobresaliente. Su hermano estaba excitado.

Phil no lo notó pero luego de un rato movió la pierna para tratar de cubrir su erección. Lil no podía dejar la mirada entre el televisor y su hermano. Trataba de dar miradas rápidas sin mover la cabeza.

Finalmente la chica de la película terminó en un intenso orgasmo. Los hermanos se juraron amor eterno y la película terminó.

- ¡Qué película más mala! - Se apresuró a decir Lil. Ambos fingieron risas forzadas.

Se levantaron y ordenaron todo para no dejar rastros. Phil usó la bandeja en la que Lil había traído la comida para ocultar su entrepierna de forma disimulada, su hermana no perdió ese detalle.

Se imaginó las dimensiones de su hermano pero sacudió la cabeza.

"¡¿En qué piensas, Lil?"

Salió primero, Phil se quedó un rato, prendió el televisor por un momento más. Un hombre musculoso hablaba.

- Para satisfacer a las chicas es necesario hallar un ritmo y mantenerlo. Ser suave pero intenso. Sin embargo, cuando estoy cansado y necesito algo de ayuda uso el mejor afrodisiaco…

El canal volvió a bloquearse y la televisión se apagó.

Phil pensaba en Lil y Lil en Phil. Fingieron que nunca vieron semejante película y siguieron con la velada, ordenaron pizza, comieron, compitieron en videojuegos, Lil ganó, se burló de él, él la persiguió para "darle su merecido", terminaron riendo exhaustos en el patio y por un momento se olvidaron esa incomodidad tan peculiar que sentían el uno por el otro.

Se echaron en la vereda, se miraron y rieron, aunque no había de qué. Y luego, mirando al cielo empezaron a hablar. Lil contó sobre sus amigas en la escuela, los profesores que odiaba, sobre todo y nada. Phil habló sobre un montón de tonterías sin importancia ni orden. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, rieron y siguieron hablando. En un instante fugaz ambos se miraron y la conversación terminó. Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo sin entenderse a ellos mismos ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentían tan raros?

- Me conoces de toda la vida.

- ¿eh?

- Sabes que ahora me interesan los chicos y mis amigas me dicen que eres muy grosero y que te gustan cosas raras.

- Uh, ya veo.

- Y que eres muy atractivo.

-¡¿Eh?

La miró estupefacto, ella volteó su cabeza para mantener su mirada lejos. En medio de lo oscuro Phil juraría que ella se sonrojó.

- Tienes una forma de ser bastante loca, pero aún así seguimos compartiendo todo, el dúo Deville. Eres especial… a tu manera.

Quedó en silencio de nuevo. Ambos miraron al cielo.

- Sólo tú me entiendes.

Lo dijeron ambos. Al mismo tiempo y con el mismo rubor en la mejilla.

No se atrevieron a verse pero Phil se incorporó. Se colocó encima de su hermana y la besó. Sabía cómo hacerlo y trató de que su hermana lo sintiera pero ella lo empujó luego de un par de segundos.

- ¡Phil! - chilló ella - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La besó nuevamente. Ella empezó a forcejear y él se desesperó pero no la retuvo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?

Los ojos de Lil se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Se lo dire a mamá!

Él quedó de piedra con un súbito miedo por lo que hizo. Lil entró corriendo a la casa. Phil quedó se echó en el lugar donde estaba su hermana hacía unos instantes, trató de sentir el calor que había quedado ahí. Estaba preso de una obsesión desesperada que nunca había sentido antes.

Lil estaba en su cuarto llorando intensamente aunque no podía saber bien el porqué, sólo sentía esas ganas inmensas de llorar. Respiró hondo obligándose a serenarse, sentía un calor que la quemaba por dentro. Se levantó y entró al baño dando un portazo. Phil pudo escucharlo y escuchó el ruido de la ducha viniendo del baño.

Se levantó y cerró los ojos concentrando todos sus pensamientos en Lil, cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba decidido.

En el patio trasero de su casa, Phil se quitó la ropa quedando desnudo. Entró en la casa y fue directo a al cuarto de sus padres. Siempre fue muy curioso por eso sabía que existía una llave extra de cada puerta en la casa. Sacó la llave del baño y caminó por el pasillo para encontrarse con su hermana.

Se paró frente a la puerta, podía escuchar la ducha del otro lado. Movió la manija e introdujo llave la movió lo más silencioso que pudo hasta que al final pudo abrir el cerrojo, la puerta se abrió lo mínimo para que pudiera ver la pared. Phil retrocedió y se alejó apresuradamente, apagó la música y la luz de todas las habitaciones. Caminó por el pasillo hasta volver a la puerta del baño.

Empujó la puerta y entró.

Lil no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano entró. Lo que tenía que ser una relajante ducha tibia sólo empeoró las cosas. El agua caliente acariciaba su piel y aumentó su ansiedad, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento placentero que recorría su cuerpo, se imaginó un par de manos acariciándola, nada fuera de lo común, las manos varoniles en su mente eran reemplazadas por sus propias manos en la vida real. Pero en esa ocasión su mente se fue ligeramente fuera de control, las manos no sólo eran manos, eran brazos fuertes que la abrazaban, eran labios que le besaban los hombros, voces que le susurraban palabras apasionadas en el oído. Dio un profundo suspiro dejó su mente divagar un poco más, algo que nunca antes había hecho, y le dio una cara y un cuerpo a esa fantasía, piel blanca, como muchos chicos que conocía. Fue más allá, ojos verdes, como los de ella, cabellos castaño oscuro, una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y pronto sin que pudiera detenerlo era su hermano, acariciándola, besándola, alentándola para hacerle el amor. Se sintió culpable por pensar en ello pero a la vez tremendamente excitada, las caricias de sus propias manos se hicieron más intensas, más apremiantes y se concentraban más en sus pechos y entrepierna.

Phil cerró la puerta y Lil abrió los ojos. Su gemelo se quedó quieto y aterrorizado pensando que su hermana empezaría a gritar. Quería huir pero también quería seguir adelante. Vio amontonada en un rincón la ropa de su hermana. Recordó los labios de Lil y lo bien que se sintieron. Avanzó. El vapor de la ducha se mezclaba con el aire. Lil cerró los ojos tratando de volver a su fantasía. Phil agarró la cortina de la ducha y la movió, el sonido hizo que Lil abriera los ojos de golpe. Delante de él estaba su hermano y no una fantasía. Estaba totalmente desnudo y evidentemente excitado. Phil entró a la ducha y Lil retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio contra la fría pared. Estaba atónita, ahí estaba él, más apuesto y varonil que nunca.

La tomó por los hombros y la besó. Ella automáticamente le respondió el beso, sus labios se movieron cadenciosamente uno contra el otro, Lil lo abrazó por la nuca atrayéndolo, Phil pasó las manos por su cintura y trató de introducir su lengua en la boca de su hermana justo cuando ella trataba de hacer exactamente lo mismo. Pronto ambos estaban batallando con sus labios por tener el control sobre el otro en aquel beso. Sus lenguas se enroscaban y acariciaban, sus labios empujaban y jalaban. Phil la jaló de la cintura para quedar más pegados de lo que ya estaban.

Lil sintió entonces la erección de su hermano arrimada en su cadera y su cordura volvió violentamente. Lo empujo lo justo para separarse.

- ¡Phil, no!

Él quiso volver a unir sus labios pero ella no lo permitió.

- ¡No, Phil!

El se acercó tanto como ella lo permitía. Estaba desesperado.

- Por favor hermanita, me muero por ti.

Esas palabras la hicieron estremecer. Su fuerza cedió un poco, lo suficiente para que él se acercara un poco más. Sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse.

- Phil... esa película te dio ideas raras...

- Te amo.

- No, Phil... escúchame...no está bien...Vete ahora... o se lo diré a papá.

Trató de sonar firme pero pareció una súplica.

Phil tomó su barbilla con la punta de los dedos y con suavidad la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Un beso...

- ¿eh?

- Un beso y me voy.

- ¡No, Phil!... somos hermanos... eso...eso es asqueroso.

- Sólo un beso... Te lo suplico.

Su mirada era desesperada.

- Está bien... Sólo uno.

Sus rostros se acercaron, esta vez ella cerró los ojos antes de besarlo. Sus ansiosos labios volvieron a encontrarse a empezar esa lucha pero esta vez fue más intensa, sus lenguas empezaron a retozar casi inmediatamente y las manos de Lil tomaron la nuca de su gemelo y la jalaron ansiosamente. Phil empezó a acariciar las piernas de su hermana. De pronto el besó termino.

- Ya.

- ¡Ese...no cuenta!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Tú lo acabaste.

Volvió a besarla antes que pudiera reclamarle y ella volvió a aceptar sus labios y lengua que estaban aún más agresivas y sus manos aún más atrevidas. Se separaban por un momento para luego arremeter con más intensidad.

"Me engañó" pensó Lil mientras él acariciaba sus hombros "hizo trampa". Los labios de su hermano empezaron a buscar su barbilla y su cuello, ella sólo movió la cabeza para facilitarle sus caricias.

"Debo detenerlo". Las manos de Phil acariciaban su pecho "Debo detenerlo". Lil tomó las manos de sus hermanos y empezó a guiarlas sobre su piel. "Debo detenerlo" Phil se dejó guiar, sus manos pasaron de los pechos a la cintura y luego hasta las caderas de su hermana. "Debo...detenerme" fue lo último que pensó Lil antes que sus propias manos jalaran las caricias de Phil hasta su trasero.

Phil quedó sorprendido ante esto por unos segundos, pero rápidamente aceptó la invitación de su hermana. Abandonó el cuello de su hermana para plantarle otro beso en sus labios mientras, como un desesperado acarició y apretó las nalgas de Lil.

Su hermano parecía haberse vuelto loco y Lil se asustó por un momento. Para el momento en que su hermano la presionaba contra la pared y le manoseaba sus piernas supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él trató de acomodarse en ella pero pronto su hermana empezó a dar signos de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le susurró Phil.

- Vas muy rápido ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Y-yo...

- Shhh, suéltame hermanito.

- ¿No vamos... a...? ... ya sabes...

Lil empujó a su hermano suavemente hasta que él quedó debajo del chorro tibio de la ducha. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Lil tomó el jabón y lo untó en sus manos.

- No sé de qué hablas, Phil. Si querías bañarte conmigo sólo me lo hubieras dicho.

- ¿Bañarme?

- Claro, como cuando éramos pequeños. A eso viniste ¿no?

Empezó a acariciarlo untándole el jabón en todo su cuerpo. Phil trató de volver a posar las manos sobre el cuerpo de su hermana pero ella no se lo permitió.

- No, Phil, hay que dejarte limpio primero.

El jabón era lavado lentamente con el agua de la ducha que ahora ambos compartían. Lil pasó sus manos primero por el pecho de su hermano, acariciaba lentamente bajando hasta su ombligo. Se arrodilló frente a él untando sus manos con jabón. Se atrasó más de lo necesario hasta que tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada y ver la hombría de su gemelo. Quedó sorprendida. Salvo la película que vio esa misma noche y un par de cosas en la internet, nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo y con una erección. Le pareció que su hermano ya era un hombre completo con una herramienta enorme. Posó sus manos en las caderas y suavemente acarició los lados de su hermano hasta llegar a su pene. Empezó a explorar con cuidado las partes de Phil, recorrió las base, el glande y se entretuvo acariciándolo a lo largo.

- Nng - escuchó gruñir a su hermano.

Sonrió. Apretó un poco más con su mano y empezó el vaivén de arriba hacia abajo con el miembro de su gemelo untado con jabón sin saber que esa era la forma precisamente en la que él se masturbaba.

Miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de su hermano en una mueca de placer con los ojos cerrados. Eso la motivó a continuar con sus caricias más enérgicamente.

- Lil...¡Lil!

Súbitamente su hermano la agarró de la nuca y la jaló hacia su pene. La cara de Lil chocó contra el miembro de Phil.

- ¡¿Qué rayos...?

Phil jadeaba, pero la soltó. Lil no lo comprendió bien hasta que recordó partes específicas de la película.

- Tú...¡¿Querías que yo..?

Ni se atrevió a decirlo.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pensé que tú...!

- ¡Claro que no!... No es eso...Sólo quería...

El momento era sumamente embarazoso.

- ¡Ahora te toca!

Phil ayudó a levantarse a su hermana y la colocó debajo de la ducha. Untó sus manos con jabón y empezó a acariciarla por todos sus rincones. A diferencia de su gemela, él no se molestó en fingir lo que quería. Aún cuando el agua se llevó los últimos rastros de jabón de sus manos él siguió con sus caricias. Phil se concentraba en sus pechos y en sus piernas. Finalmente alejó sus manos.

- Lil - le dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo sed.

Se agachó frente a la mirada atónita de su mirada y se acercó a ella. Pasó su lengua por sus pezones, bebiendo la humedad que caía sobre ellos. Por lo excitada que estaba, Lil sintió oleadas de placer recorrerle el cuerpo. Su hermano siguió "bebiendo" por sus pechos, bajó por torso hasta llegar a su ombligo donde lamió energicamente provocando cosquillas en ella. Se arrodilló y hundió su cara en la intimidad de su hermana.

Lil suspiró, el placer era poco pero la excitación era mucha. Dudando un poco bajo la mano y con sus dedos separó sus labios vaginales, Phil introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de su hermana. Dudaba el también, pero se volvía más confiado con cada lengüetazo. La chica sintió el placer expandirse, agarró la nuca de su hermano y lo guió por lugares que le darían más placer.

- Hermano...eso es asqueroso.

- Si es tan asqueroso no podría disfrutarlo tanto.

Lo empujó hacia su botón de placer que Phil lamió y chupó (tal como lo vio en aquella película) provocando que su hermana tuviera espasmos de placer y empujara más fuerte la nuca de su hermano. El placer se acrecentaba hasta que ella sintió su orgasmo germinarse dentro de su cuerpo pero tuvo un arranque de conciencia antes que se concrete.

- Ya - le dijo empujándolo hacia atrás.- Ya estoy limpia.

Él se levantó aunque sus manos seguían acariciándola.

- Tú sí quisiste hacerlo.

- ¿Uh?

- Tú sí te atreviste a hacerlo, yo no... Te lo voy a compensar, más adelante.

- No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres.

- Sí quiero, pero no ahora.

Se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez fue un beso más calmado y romántico, cerraron los ojos para disfrutarlo más y las manos de él se quedaron inmóviles abrazando su cintura y las manos de ella en su nuca. Terminado el beso se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos largos momentos sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente abrazados debajo de la ducha.

- Lil -dijo Phil rompiendo el silencio - Quiero hacerlo contigo.

Lil se rió quedamente.

- Qué romántico, hermanito.

Le acarició el pecho y le dio un corto beso. Y le dio la espalda.

- Está bien - dijo ella.

Sintió las manos de su hermano abrazarle por la espalda. Acariciarle sus pechos y bajar por sus vientres para atender su entrepierna. Sus labios besaban sus hombros y su cuello. Su miembro estaba apretado contra sus glúteos.

- Te amo... te amo hermanita...te deseo tanto.

Lil simplemente cerró los ojos sintiendo que se derretía, su fantasía se hacía realidad.

Se separó de él y se inclinó hacia adelante. Apoyó los brazos en la pared y puso su cara contra ellos. Arqueó la espalda ligeramente y separó las piernas. Una de sus manos se movió hacia su sexo estimulándolo para lo que se venía.

Lil sintió los dedos de su gemelo acariciarle su espalda.

La tomó por la cintura. Instintivamente ella separó sus piernas un poco más. Phil acomodó torpemente su miembro en la entrada de su sexo. Se quedó dudando sin saber qué hacer, Lil lo notó pero no supo que decirle. Estaba pensando en renunciar cuando sintió a su hermano empujar un poco dentro de ella. Se sorprendió, pero finalmente se atrevió a ayudarlo, con sus dedos abrió sus labios para permitir la entrada del pene de su gemelo y moviendo ligeramente sus caderas guiaban al intruso.

Finalmente, Phil topó una barrera y se detuvo. Sabía que era y lo que tenía que hacer, pero dudo. Lil volteó tanto como pudo para verlo.

- ¿Phil?

Al ver la cara sonrojada de su hermana, Phil supo lo que debía hacer. Lil sintió retroceder la hombría de su hermano pero antes que pudiera decir algo lo sintió de nuevo empujar pero ahora con más fuerza. La barrera cedió.

- ¡Ah! - gimió Lil. Sus manos buscaron donde aferrarse pero sólo rasguñaron los azulejos de la pared. Phil tomó la mano de su hermana presionándola contra la pared tranquilizándola. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su pecho contra la espalda de ella.

- Lo siento... Pero debía ser yo.

Una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Lil pero se confundía con el agua que la ducha salpicaba.

- Lo sé...Y no duele tanto

La volvió a tomar de la cintura y volvió a retroceder hasta casi salir de su hermana para empujar nuevamente hasta el fondo.

- ¡Ah!

Lo hizo nuevamente pero esta vez más calmado y lentamente. Lil dio un suspiro. Siguió con su vaivén por varios minutos, cambiando el ritmo y la fuerza, quedando inmóvil dentro de su hermana por momentos.

Lil gemía por la incomodidad pero en ningún momento le dijo que se detuviera.

Miraba las reacciones de su hermana en cada embestida que daba, finalmente luego de unos minutos Lil dejó de gemir incómoda para empezar a soltar suspiros diferentes.

- N.. No se siente tan mal.

Fue la señal que estaba esperando. Empezó a bombear rítmicamente.

- ¡Mmmh! -gimió Lil todavía un poco adolorida pero a medida que el pene de su hermano se abría paso el dolor se reemplazaba con pequeñas oleadas de placer.

Inspirado por la reacción de su hermana, Phil empezó a acelerar sus estocadas sintiendo el placer acercarse rápidamente.

- ¡Ah! – se quejó su hermana, estaba siendo demasiado brusco.

"No. Manten el ritmo" pensó el chico "Suave pero intenso".

Lo hizo, sus embestidas no eran violentas pero se abrían paso en su hermana profundamente. El dolor se mitigaba dentro de ella y nuevas sensaciones invadían su sexo con cada vaivén de las caderas de su hermano.

- ¡Oh, Phil!

Ahora sólo era placer lo que recorría el cuerpo de Lil. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse buscando más profundidad en las embestidas de su hermano.

Subitamente, Phil abandonó el cuerpo de su hermana. Lil quiso averiguar que ocurría pero Phil la tomó de los hombros y la volteó. Ahora estaban cara a cara mirándose a los ojos y sin decir palabra se besaron. Phil empujó a su hermana contra la fría pared de la ducha. Ella separó las piernas un poco antes de que su hermano la agarrara por las piernas y la levantara para penetrarla. Ella levantó sus piernas y presionada contra la pared las enroscó alrededor de su hermano. Suspendida entre la pared y su hermano, Lil cerró sus ojos y dejó que la misma locura de su gemelo se apoderara de ella.

Lo besó intensamente, acarició su espalda y frotó su cuerpo contra el de él mientras las embestidas empezaban nuevamente más profundas y más ansiosas. Jadeaban y gemían mientras el placer se incrementaba en ambos.

- ¡Nnngh!

- ¡Ah! ¡Phil!

Phil sabía que no podría resistir mucho. Su miembro eran aprisionado apretadamente por las paredes ansiosas de Lil. Así que cambió de ritmo a estocadas profundas y más aceleradas lo que provocó múltiples gemidos en su hermana. Por su parte ella sentía que las embestidas le daban un doloroso placer cada vez más intenso. Su boca no podía evitar los gemidos y jadeos que salían del fondo de su ser y con cada embestida se hacían más fuertes y más ansiosos.

- ¡Phil!

- ¡Ah! ¡Hermanita!

Una fuerte embestida soltó el orgasmo de Phil al mismo tiempo que su hermana le daba una mordida en su hombro presa de espasmos de placer que envolvían todo su ser. Unas cuántas embestidas más siguieron mientras la semilla del chico inundaba el interior de Lil.

Las piernas de Phil cedieron temblorosas y se doblaron lentamente llevándose a su hermana hasta el suelo. Se desprendieron. Una pequeña cantidad de semen y sangre salió de Lil quien tomó un poco de la semilla de su hermano entre sus dedos y la miró atentamente. Le sonrió.

- Estoy llena de ti, Phil.

El chico quedó sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared mientras su hermana se acurrucaba sobre su pecho bajo el tibio chorro de la ducha. No hubo ningún otro sonido, los silenciosos mimos y caricias que se hacían era lo único que necesitaban para entenderse.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Cuando sus padres llegaron a horas de la madrugada, no encontraron nada fuera de lugar. Todo estaba ordenado y los chicos dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas.

- Me esperaba un desastre.

- Igual, al parecer ya saben cómo comportarse sin supervisión.

- Genial, abra que aprovecharlo.

Y lo hicieron. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes que los señores Deville volvieran a salir para disfrutar una velada de adultos.

- Se nos hace tarde, otra vez.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Los señores Devile partían ante la mirada agradecida de sus hijos. Para ellos fue una eternidad el tiempo que esperaron para tener la casa para ellos solos nuevamente.

- Bien, como se portaron bien la última vez creo que podemos dejarlos solos nuevamente.

- Adiós papá, adiós mamá.

Las despedidas terminaron y el auto partió.

Una a una las luces de la casa se apagaron, excepto una. En la ventana, una muchacha miraba hacia la calle desierta. Un pequeño gato cruzó por el patio y se detuvo para verla. Lil quedó un poco incómoda por la mirada fija sobre ella. Le recordó lo mucho que odiaba la idea que la vigilaran. Un par de brazos la rodearon por la espalda y unos labios atrevidos empezaron a besarle el cuello. El gato miraba como un único y mudo testigo. Lil sonrió y movió las cortinas para cerrarlas.

Nadie se enteraría jamás. Nadie le quitaría al chico que amaba: su propio hermano.

(Fin del capítulo 1)


	2. Atrapado

Bueno, de hecho esto lo hice y lo rehice varias veces y me quedó en mi opinión bastante malo. Pero se lo dejo a ustedes a que juzguen. Por cierto, sé que esto debería ser más clasificado "M" que "T" pero como esta sección está tan poco visitada pensé que es mejor dejarlo en T para que más gente lo lea al principio. Luego lo cambiaré a M.

DEDICADO A TOANEO07 VER2.0 Y A SALLY LA MAGA Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. MILLONES DE GRACIAS.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON Y ALGO DARK.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**ATRAPADO**

Cada día era una tortura. Cada hora, cada minuto, era una agonía. Para Carlitos la vida era una desgracia de miedos, deseos y culpas. Sus amigos ya lo habían notado pero nunca pudieron sacarle nada y a pesar de lo mejor que trató de ocultarlo sus padres tuvieron sospechas (aunque no pudieron notarlo más que superficialmente) pero pensaron que era cuestión de la edad y su paso por la adolescencia. Lo veían silencioso, cansado, callado (más de lo normal).

Lo cierto es que Carlitos no podía más con la tortura por la que pasaba. Era ella.

- ¡¿Qué pasa hermanito?!

Unos brazos rodearon, su cuello y la chica prácticamente se colgó de él. Era ella, Kimi Finster, su hermana. La razón de todo su pesar. Sus padres miraron la escena y sonrieron.

- Tienes una hermanita que te quiere mucho, Carlitos. Más vale que la cuides.

Restregó su cuerpo con el de él haciendo que se estremeciera. Cuando finalmente sus padres dejaron de prestarle atención ella se soltó rápidamente. Casi con asco.

Miró de cerca a su hermano quien estaba con el rostro sonrojado, la respiración entrecortada y temblando un poco. Se alejó con paso altanero.

- Pervertido - murmuró.

Carlitos suspiró y luego se dio cuenta que la evidencia de su perversión se notaba en sus pantalones.

X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.

Era su obsesión y su deseo más oscuro. La vigilaba y espiaba siempre que podía. A escondidas sacó una copa de la llave de su habitación y revisaba sus cosas, su ropa, su intimidad. Se las arregló para acceder a su correo electrónico y vigilarla más de cerca.  
>Pero nunca se atrevió a más. Ella podía controlarlo con una sola mirada y destruir su autoestima con unas cuantas palabras; lo único que lo consolaba era saber que esa obsesión malsana era su secreto.<p>

En una noche de aquellas volvió a escuchar el sonido de su tormento. Era música a un volumen alto. No tanto como para volverse escandalosa pero no tan baja como para pasar desapercibida. Carlitos salió a hurtadillas al patio de atrás.

Caminó tratando de ser silencioso. A través de la ventana pudo ver el espectáculo. Kimi estaba ahí. La música estaba a todo volumen. Y ella bailaba. El pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo, su ombligo moviéndose y ella bailando sensualmente. Movía sus caderas al compás de la canción de Hip Hop. Sus contoneos hacían bajar sus caderas para subirlas sin perder el ritmo. Seguí el ritmo lento con una cadencia sensual experimentada. Sus manos acompañaban los movimientos pero de vez en cuando las usaba para rozar su propio cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta su cintura, sobre sus caderas, por sus piernas, acariciando, provocando, invitando a un público inexistente excepto por Carlitos.

Aquella escena se grababa en su cerebro como marcada con hierro candente. Aquella era una chica sensual. Sus curvas, sus movimientos, su piel lisa y suave. Su cuerpo lo tentaba, parecía invitarlo a descubrir nuevos y prohibidos placeres.

"Es mi hermana…Es mi hermana" se repetía mentalmente.

La música cambió a otra canción más acelerada y los movimientos más atrevidos.

No quiso ver más. Se alejó de ahí para enfrentar un día más de tortura.

La espiaba siempre que podía, se convirtió en su obsesión y su martirio.

Frente a sus padres ella era la chica más dulce del mundo pero incluso en esa actuación ella lanzaba indirectas y comentarios mordaces que él no podía responder.

Fuera de la vista de todos y a solas con él, se volvía una chica con un humor impredecible, grosera, mandona e hiriente.  
>Y él no podía hacerle nada. Sus palabras quedaban estancadas en su garganta, sus respuestas eran débiles, su resistencia era patética. Sólo mirarla a los ojos lo desarmaba.<p>

Ella tenía el control, esa belleza, esa sensualidad. Lo tenía bajo la bota.

Desesperado, Carlitos buscaba un sustituto en otras cosas. Empezó a visitar páginas de Internet para adultos.

En una de ellas encontró una mujer vestida de colegiala. Era japonesa y por un momento le notó cierto parecido con su hermana. Se volcó a su descubrimiento. El disco duro de su computadora se llenó de fotos impúdicas de mujeres asiáticas. Buscaba entre ellas un parecido. Algo que le haga olvidar. Pero no podía, volvía a encontrar a su hermana más hermosa y sensual que cualquier cosa que viera por la red.

En su vigilancia encontró que ella era más corrupta de lo que aparentaba. No era sólo los bailes sensuales y la máscara de dulzura. Era algo más. Algo cruel y nocivo.

Sus e-mails eran groseros y atrevidos. Visitaba páginas para adultos bastante fuertes. Sus grupos de estudio eran inexistentes.

Finalmente la pescó hablando por teléfono con una amiga desconocida. Escuchó la conversación a cierta distancia.

- Bien, - decía ella - dónde va a ser… ¿Quiénes van a estar ahí?... De acuerdo… No te preocupes por mis padres…ellos no se enterarán...¡¿A cuántos chicos invitaste?...¡Genial! ¿Y quién lleva la cerveza?... Bueno…adiós.

Fiesta, chicos y cerveza. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Quedó desvelándose hasta que pudo escuchar a Kimi tratar de escabullirse por el jardín. Estaba por alcanzar la calle cuando se encontró con su hermano.

- ¿Dónde vas?

Kimi pareció sorprendida por unos momentos pero luego volvió a tener su sonrisa maliciosa cada vez más común.

- A una fiesta…

- Papá y mamá no te han dado permiso.

-¡Vamos, Carlitos, es la mejor fiesta del año, tienes que dejarme ir!

- No.

- No me importa lo que tú pienses. Igual iré.

- Ya les he dicho. Te esperan en la casa. Están furiosos.

Kimi pudo ver las luces de las salas encendidas. Resignada siguió a su hermano hasta adentro cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa. Quiso salir nuevamente pero Carlitos le bloqueaba la puerta.

- ¡Déjame ir! –le susurró.

- No – le respondió su hermano con otro susurro.

- ¡Muévete!

Quiso salir pero Carlitos la detuvo. Forcejearon un poco hasta que hicieron más ruido del que deberían y se detuvieron.

- No creas que no puedo apartarte yo misma.

- Hazlo y papá y mamá se despertaran. Trata de escaparte de nuevo y me daré cuenta y les diré lo que haces, esta vez de verdad.

Kimi lo miró con rencor pero luego de le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa que lo hizo estremecer. Luego volvió a su cuarto y no trató de escapar.

X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.

Muchos de esos episodios se repetían muy seguido.

Entre sus cosas encontraba cigarrillos, encendedores, revistas pornográficas.

Una vez encontró una prenda atrevida mientras hacía la lavandería.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Es una tanga! ¡Ahora devuélvemela!

Trató de alcanzarla pero su hermano la puso fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Carlitos, devuélvemela!

- ¡Para qué rayos necesitas una de esas cosas!

Ella lo miró furiosa. Pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa altanera.

- A los chicos les gusta cuando la uso… ¿pero sabes algo? les gusta más cuando me la quito.

Él reaccionó violentamente. La tomó por los hombros y la puso contra la pared.

- ¡Más vale que te dejes de tonterías Kimi!

- ¡O qué! ¡¿Vas a golpearme?! ¡Vamos, quiero ver que te atrevas!

Él no se atrevió a nada, soltó la prenda y salió apuradamente.

Escuchó los insultos de su hermana taladrándole el alma.

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

Los días pasaron y las peleas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Luego de la escuela ella desaparecía y llegaba tarde a su casa poniendo excusas tontas que sus padres creían.

Usaba ropa provocativa y mantenía charlas con gente desconocida pero que él sabía que no eran buena compañía.

El colmo fue cuando la encontró hablando con un muchacho mayor que ella, con fama de ser un fiestero alcohólico y mujeriego.

Él fue hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a alejarse del sujeto mientras ella le reclamaba.

Tuvieron la discusión más fuerte donde Kimi le llamó un cobarde hipócrita de formas tan duras que Carlitos quedó devastado por varios días.

Fue cuando se encontró con Rachel. Una chica amable y simpática que conoció en una tarea de grupo. Luego de un tiempo y finalizado el trabajo él le pidió salir y ella aceptó.

Había sido pareja de Tommy por un tiempo pero a éste no le importó que su mejor amigo saliera con su ex. Era una chica alegre y risueña que conservaba una actitud positiva y algo provocadora, le recordó a Kimi en otros días, cuando ella era más dulce e Inocente.

Fue algo liberador. El malestar que tenía a causa de Kimi fue disminuido un poco. La sonrisa de su nueva novia le devolvía un poco su estabilidad emocional y los deseos locos de sentir la piel de su hermana en sus dedos era remplazados por besos y abrazos de otra chica.

No era lo mismo y lo sabía y se sentía culpable por ello pero no iba a dejarla. Era un consuelo que él necesitaba.

Kimi tuvo un cambio de actitud. Ahora volvía más tarde a la casa, escondía ropa aún más provocativa y sus insultos eran más hirientes. Cada vez era más obvio que sus actividades fuera del colegio no tenían nada que ver con el estudio pero aún podía poner su carita de niña buena y sus padres la dejaban salirse con la suya.

Aunque Carlitos todavía trataba de vigilarla y controlarla lo hacía cada vez con menor intensidad. Fue hasta que encontró una caja de píldoras anticonceptivas.

Carlitos la encaró directamente evidencia en mano.

- ¡¿Has estado revisando mis cosas?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡¿Para qué rayos necesitas estas cosas?!

- ¡Sabes bien para qué son! ¡¿O acaso no sabes nada sobre _sexo_?! ¡¿La ramera con la que sales no te deja?!

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarle así!

- ¡Ramera, ramera, ramera! ¡Tu novia es una perra!

Carlitos la puso contra la pared y movió su mano y Kimi cerró sus ojos para recibir el golpe, pero el golpe no llegó nunca. Los abrió con precaución para ver a su hermano con una mirada decepcionada. La soltó.

- Ella es una chica más agradable de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser jamás.

Kimi quedó con un gesto de incredulidad por un par de segundos, luego se abalanzó hacia él dispuesta a atacarlo. Carlitos apenas pudo tomarla de las muñecas tratando de controlarla.

- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa perra! ¡No te atrevas!

Perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. Carlitos pensó por un instante que afortunadamente Kimi cayó sobré él y no se lastimó. Aún así ella siguió tratando de atacarlo e insultándolo. El chico hizo un esfuerzo y giró su cuerpo (con todo y su hermana encima) quedando Kimi espalda al suelo y él encima de ella.

La chica forcejeó pero fue inútil. Sus muñecas estaban todavía agarradas por su hermano y el peso de su cuerpo le impedían moverse.

Carlitos al darse su cuenta de su posición sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Kimi se veía desesperada, con el rostro rojo revolviéndose debajo de él. Finalmente se quedó quieta y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía asustada.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Él la soltó inmediatamente y se levantó alejándose de ella.

Kimi volvió a sus andadas por unos días pero en su casa se comportaba seria y desanimada. Sus padres pensaron que de alguna manera ambos se habían alejado y eso tenía desanimados tanto a Carlitos como a Kimi.

Sin embargo no intervinieron. Supusieron que era alguna etapa en el camino de ambos hacia la adultez.

Un día, intempestivamente, Kimi dejó las escapadas luego de la escuela, las páginas para adultos, los correos electrónicos atrevidos y las llamadas secretas. La ropa provocativa desapareció sin que Carlitos pudiera encontrarla.

Algo no estaba bien pero el muchacho no pudo determinar qué era. Su obsesión volvió aún más fuerte y no podía disfrutar sus citas con Rachel pensando en los nuevos asuntos por los que Kimi estaba pasando.

Finalmente un día ambos hermanos quedaron solos luego de que sus padres decidieran ir a una de las tantas reuniones con toda la parentela. Carlitos se encontraba en el patio junto con su hermana y luego de que dieran las recomendaciones de siempre partieron.

Kimi los vio salir en silencio y de un momento desapareció de la vista de Carlitos. Él no le prestó atención hasta que volvió y simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló sin decir una palabra. Él exigió una explicación pero ella no dijo nada. No pudo negarse, ese embrujo que su hermana poseía lo envolvía nuevamente y le hacía obedecerla.

Lo llevó a la sala que se encontraba en penumbras y lo colocó en el centro que estaba extrañamente desocupado salvo por un sillón bastante bajo. Ella lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer sobre los suaves cojines

- Siéntate… No te levantes… quiero mostrarte algo.

Él protestó pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. Salió de la sala y Carlitos quedó clavado al sillón sin atrever a levantarse. Cuando ella volvió ya estaba maquillada y vestía con un kimono blanco.

El kimono estaba ajustado a su cuerpo y dejaba ver sus curvas.

- ¿Te gusta, _hermanito_?

Carlitos quedó petrificado ante la chica. Ella se acercó contoneando las caderas.

- ¿Y bien?

- T-te queda bien – tartamudeó el chico.

- Me gusta pero me hace demasiado calor ¿No crees que es demasiado caliente?

Mientras lo decía acariciaba la tela del kimono con sus manos por encima de su pecho.

La franja de tela que sostenía el kimono en la cintura de Kimi fue desamarrado por las expertas manos de la chica. Ante la atónita mirada de su hermano, Kimi abrió el kimono de par en par y con un movimiento de sus hombros y un leve jalón el kimono cayó al suelo silenciosamente.

Delante de él estaba su hermana menor vestida con una camisa diminuta y ajustada, una falda azul cortísima que apenas cubría sus partes íntimas, una corbata, azul marino también, remataba el conjunto con unas medias blancas que casi le llegaban hasta la rodilla y zapatillas negras cubriendo sus pies.

- ¿Mejor?

Él temblaba.

- Estoy aburrida así que vamos a hacer esto… Un juego, voy a poner algo de música en un CD que tengo preparado. Voy a tratar de hacerte acabar. Si lo hago antes de que se termine la música yo gano y tú me dejas en paz, para hacer lo que yo quiera con quien yo quiera. Sí no acabas antes de que termine la música entonces tú ganas y haré todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Acabar?

Kimi le dio una sonrisa macabra.

- Acabar – repitió.

Trató de huir. Quiso levantarse pero antes de que pudiera levantarse del sillón el pie de Kimi apoyó su pie en su pecho y lo empujó de vuelta contra el respaldar.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Si mal no recuerdo a ti te encanta ver a chicas vestidas de colegialas ¿no? Después de todo, todas esas páginas pornográficas que ves son con mujeres vestidas como colegialas. Debería darte gusto verme así. Oh, tal vez sea que esta vez no estoy bailando. Bueno, solucionemos eso ¿no?

De su bolsillo sacó el control remoto del equipo de sonido y con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo la música se puso en marcha.

Era música cadenciosa, igual a la de todas las veces que la había observado bailar. Y ella empezó a bailar. Tan cadenciosa y sensualmente como la había visto bailar siempre, pero esa vez, en frente de ella, con esa vestimenta, el efecto era diez veces más fuerte.

Cada giro, cada meneo, el mover de sus cabellos, el doblez de la falda levantándose y dejando ver por unos instantes las pantaletas color blanco.

Ella le dio la espalda continuando con su sensual baile. Meneó las caderas al mismo tiempo que con las piernas bajaba su cuerpo en un vaivén que dejaba loco a su hermano. Cuando volteó nuevamente su camisa ya estaba desabrochada. Sin perder el ritmo y con un caminar sensual una vuelta alrededor de su hermano haciendo girar la camisa sobre su cabeza para finalmente lanzarle hacia él.

Sin dejar de bailar empezó a desabrochar el cierre de su falda para luego soltarla. La prenda cayó al suelo y Kimi aprovechó para patearla directo hacia su hermano.

Kimi estaba tan sólo con sus prendas íntimas. Un pequeño corpiño con dos diminutos triángulos que cubrían sus pezones, una pantaleta ajustada apretando su sexo, ambos de un blanco inmaculado. Una corbata azul colgaba de su cuello. La música seguía mientras ella se acercaba girando hacia su hermano. De un salto se sentó a horcajadas encima de su regazo. Continuó con su vaivén donde su entrepierna rozaba la erección de su hermano por encima de su pantalón.

Desató la corbata y la colocó alrededor del cuello de él.

Carlitos jadeó pero tuvo la entereza de levantar una mano y acariciar a su hermana a la altura de su pecho. Un manotazo desvió su mano violentamente. Con la otra mano trató de hacer lo mismo pero recibió el mismo resultado. Sus intentos de tocarla eran rechazados fuertemente.

Ella continuó con su vaivén tratando de hacer que su hermano sucumba. Él sólo apretó los dientes.

- Kimi…-gimió el muchacho - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Sólo estoy jugando.

- ¡¿Esto te parece un juego?

- Claro, creo que me lo he ganado ¿no? Rompí con mi novio por ti, me perdí la fiesta más grande del año por ti. Ahora estoy aburrida… - se acercó para susurrarle al oído- Así que voy a jugar contigo.

Paso la lengua por la oreja de Carlitos haciendo que el se estremeciera.

- El juego se llama "mira pero no toques". Si me pones un dedo encima pierdes… y me pierdes.

Se desabrochó el sostén quedando semidesnuda frente a él. Se deslizó hacia atrás hasta llegar a su rodilla y se inclinó hacia delante haciendo un movimiento hacia delante con su torso casi pegado a su hermano pero sin tocarlo, subiendo desde el pecho hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Se deslizó sobre su regazo sobre él nuevamente hasta que sus entrepiernas se juntaron nuevamente. Arqueó su espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando sus pechos sobresaliendo. Siguió frotando suavemente su intimidad sobre la entrepierna del pantalón de Carlitos. Una y otra vez, en una cadencia lenta y desesperante.

Él se aferró a los brazos del sillón con las uñas, pero no la tocó.

Kimi se levantó y le dio la espalda. Empezó a contonearse nuevamente pero esta vez con sus nalgas moviéndose sensualmente frente a él. Separó sus piernas, se apoyó en la mesita de noche que estaba delante de él y empezó su descenso. Su espalda se contorsionaba al compás de la música haciendo que sus caderas dancen provocativamente delante de él.

Finalmente la canción llegó a su fin y la sala quedó en silencio.

Kimi encaró a su hermano.

- Aguantaste. Eres más obstinado de lo que pareces.

Se arrodilló frente a él. Acarició la tela de su pantalón antes de empezara desabrochar su cinturón. Él trató de levantarse violentamente pero Kimi lo empujó antes.

- ¿Te vas a acobardar tan pronto? Típico de ti... Pero esta vez no. Esta vez tendrás que ir hasta el final.

Carlitos estaba estupefacto. Su hermanita le había abierto el pantalón y movido sus trusas dejando al descubierto una palpitante erección. Kimi quedó un momento asombrada de la hombría del chico pero se repuso rápidamente.

- ¡Vaya! Quizás esto sea más interesante de lo que pensaba.

Acercó su cara a la hombría de su hermano.

- Recuerda. Si me tocas pierdes.

La húmeda y tibia lengua de Kimi pasó a todo lo largo del erecto miembro del muchacho cuyo cuerpo se convulsionó ante la caricia. Con su mano, la chica empezó a masturbarlo mientras su lengua se ocupaba de estimular la punta y el cuerpo de aquel miembro erecto.

Sin decir más Kimi engulló el pene de su hermano.

Con medio pene en su boca, Kimi chupó suavemente logrando que su hermano lance jadeos desesperados. Luego bajó su rostro introduciendo el miembro de Carlitos aún más profundamente hasta llegar a la entrada de su garganta y se detuvo. Elevó su cara hasta que sus labios volvieron a aprisionar la punta rojiza y la bajó nuevamente hasta llegar a su límite.

- Agh!

Elevó la mirada para ver a su hermano quien se retorcía en el sillón con los brazos todavía aferrados a las extremidades del mueble.

Kimi continuaba mientras la canción seguía su tono cadencioso. Su cabeza seguía con su vaivén con el pene de su hermano todavía atrapado entre sus labios y su lengua todavía provocándolo.  
>La canción estaba ya a la mitad y Kimi aumentó el ritmo. Con sus manos acariciaba los testículos del chico.<p>

Carlitos gimió pero dentro de él todavía quedaba la conciencia de lo enfermizo que era todo. Kimi se alejó un poco para mirarlo mientras con su mano seguía masturbándolo.

- Estás por explotar...No aguantas nada.

- No –gimió su hermano- No lo haré.

- Qué engreído ¿te crees demasiado bueno para mí? Estás disfrutando esto.

- Kimi, por favor… Somos hermanos.

- ¡¿Qué tal si dejas de hacerte el santo por una vez en tu vida?!

- No …Eres mi hermana.

Kimi pareció molestarse. Lo dio una mirada asesina y volvió a atacar el pene de su hermano.

Pero esta vez todo la extensión del miembro de Carlitos estaba aprisionada en la boca de Kimi.

Él no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía hacer ella eso? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Kimi empezó a mover su cabeza sacando y metiendo todo su pene a un ritmo acelerado.

Los espasmos del chico se hacían incontrolables. Se retorcía en el sillón como si se estuviera quemando.

Kimi aceleró aún más su ritmo al escuchar los gemidos de su hermano y siguió tratando de hacer que él acabe de una vez por rendirse. Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y él no daba el brazo a torcer.

Con ayuda de sus manos Kimi masajeó las partes de Carlitos y aumento el ritmo en un último intento de estimularlo pero no fue suficiente.

La canción favorita de Kimi terminó y la sala quedó en silencio.

Kimi se separó del pene de su hermano que quedó brillando cubierto de su saliva.

Se levantó, estaba seria.

- Duraste más de lo que esperaba… Supongo que ganaste el juego. Aquí está tu premio.

Se sentó sobre él. El miembro de Carlitos quedó aprisionado debajo de la lampiña intimidad de Kimi.

- ¿Listo Carlitos?... Ahora puedes tocarme.

El chico se revolvió debajo de ella. Clavó sus manos en el sillón para no caer en la tentación.

- Kimi… detente… Estás a tiempo…

- ¿A tiempo para qué?

- Te has convertido en una chica despreciable.

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡El pervertido que quiere cogerse a su hermana!

Carlitos no pudo moverla. Sus manos no le respondieron pero reunió la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para hablar.

- De dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto… ¡¿Con quién lo has estado haciendo?!

- ¡Yo…no… soy…ninguna… puta!

Lo dijo con odio. Clavó sus uñas en los hombros

- ¡¿Crees que soy una cualquiera? ¡¿Qué me acuesto con el primero que encuentre? ¡No soy una igual que esa puta de Rachel!

- ¡Ella no es una puta!

Kimi lo miró asombrada por unos momentos pero luego su rostro se volvió serio y sombrío.

Tomó el pene de Carlitos con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo violentamente.

- Dilo…¡Di que ella es una puta!

El muchacho no entendió bien pero no tuvo tiempo de responderle.

- ¡Dilo!

- ¡No!

Clavó sus uñas en la delicada piel del miembro de Carlitos quien lanzó una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Estúpido! Eres…un… ¡Estúpido!

Se acomodó sobre él.

- Y lo peor es que defiendes a esa… a esa…grandísima puta.

- ¡No le digas así!

Una bofetada cruzó su cara. Kimi meneó un poco las caderas haciendo que los sexos de ambos rozaran. El pene de Carlitos palpitó fuertemente por la provocación.

Kimi se acercó a la boca de su hermano y le plantó un posesivo beso.

Con su mano abrió sus labios vaginales y con la otra tomó el miembro de su hermano guiándolo hacia su interior.

Se deslizó hacia abajo insertándose a sí misma en aquel órgano ansioso. Hizo un gesto de dolor pero siguió hasta llegar a la base. Jadeó cuando quedó totalmente ensartada en ese miembro viril. Tuvo que abrazarse al cuello de su hermano por la sensación de dolor.

Carlitos no podía creerlo. Su pequeña hermana estaba quitándole la virginidad. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se dejaba llevar por los placeres que recibía.

Kimi se alejó de los labios de su hermano. Su cara llevaba un gesto de dolor y sus ojos mostraban una mirada desesperada.

- Ya…- jadeó ella – ya pasará…el dolor no va durar mucho.

Pero su rostro mostraba otra cosa. Se trató de acomodar nuevamente sobre él pero un gesto de dolor adornó su bello rostro. Algunas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos mientras ella trataba de retenerla.

Carlitos se acercó a ella y la besó violentamente. Kimi se mostró sorprendida por unos instantes pero respondió el beso inmediatamente.

Sus temblorosas manos acariciaron sus piernas y sus pechos de una forma suave pero desesperada. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se enfrascaron en una apasionada lucha siendo la atrevida Kimi la vencedora. Su experta lengua se enroscaba y tentaba a la de su hermano que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

Carlitos siguió tratando de estimularla siendo ella quien respondía de una forma inesperada. Se apartó de los labios de su hermano y busco su cuello succionándolo fuertemente dejando marcas notorias en su piel. Carlitos trató de hacer lo mismo pero con la puntas de sus dedos ella lo empujaba alejándolo de su piel.

Lentamente, los besos y las caricias mermaban el dolor de la chica. Los labios del chico se entretenían en una oreja de la chica dándoles pequeñas oleadas de cosquillas que poco a poco hacían que una sensación de delicia se extendiera por su cuerpo.

- Ya…- jadeaba ella- Ya está…

El gesto decidido de la chica volvió otra vez a su rostro. Movió sus caderas nuevamente que esta vez se movieron más fácilmente.

Carlitos gimió. Los labios de su hermana aprisionaba su sexo apretadamente. Pero aún así pudo sentir la humedad haciendo que se deslizara para arriba y para abajo con mucha facilidad.

- Se siente mejor. – jadeó ella – sí, mucho mejor.

Quedó quieta por un momento algo largo hasta que empezó a moverse.

Los embates de Kimi hacían que el sillón se moviera violentamente pero ella aumentaba el ritmo.

- Es una puta…Es una puta…- murmuraba.

Carlitos simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras el placer empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Kimi jadeaba y empezó a gemir mientras el vaivén de sus caderas aumentaba el ritmo.

- Dilo… ¡Di que es una puta!

Ahora Kimi cabalgaba a su hermano mientras su miembro se deslizaba en lo más profundo de su intimidad.

- ¡Di que es una puta!

Las manos de Carlitos apretaron sus nalgas tratando de profundizar el vaivén de su hermana. Sus dedos recorrían su pecho.

- ¡Es una puta! ¡Es una puta! ¡Por favor no pares!

El muchacho se entregó al placer que lo invadía. Tomó a Kimi por la cintura y la jaló hacia él. Luego, con toda la fuerza que tenía empezó a empalar a su hermana violentamente.

Kimi dio un respingo pero respondió inmediatamente acelerando su vaivén.

Ella gemía desesperadamente mientras cabalgaba al muchacho de manera salvaje. El placer se acrecentaba en ambos y Carlitos sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Se dedicó a masajear los senos de su hermana mientras ella incrementaba su ritmo.

Kimi cerró los ojos. En ningún momento pensó que llegaría tan lejos, estaba segura que su hermano no aguantaría siquiera los primeros minutos de su danza erótica. Trataba que aquel placer no la dominara, todavía quería tener el control de la situación, pero era inútil, sus caderas buscaban clavarse en el miembro rígido de Carlitos, que se abría paso en la húmeda intimidad de la chica y la inundaba de placeres. Su hermano la estaba sorprendiendo nuevamente y el placer parecía estar a punto de dispararse. Repentinamente sus senos fueron apresados por las ansiosas manos del muchacho que empezaron a masajear sus pezones de manera desordenada pero intensa.

Y fue entonces que se dejó llevar por la sensación violenta que la invadía y en un acto de delirio clavó las uñas en los hombros de su hermano y se acercó para darle un beso salvaje.

Esto hizo estallar el placer en ambos al mismo tiempo. Un gemido en su boca apresada por los labios de su hermanastro que solo se revolvió debajo de ella. Pudo sentirlo, el miembro de Carlitos inundándola con un calor que se expandía dentro de ella.

Todavía pudo dar unos embates para que el placer de ambos se mantuviera lo más posible. Luego quedaron quietos los dos.

Quedaron jadeando los dos todavía unidos. Fue ella la que le dio un violento beso agarrándolo de los cabellos para que no se moviera. Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí… Rachel fue la novia de Tommy…fue su novia…su primer beso…su primera vez…Por mucho tiempo me preguntaba qué fue lo que vio en ella que yo no tenía. Fue cuando me empezaste a espiar y pensé… Que yo podía llegar a ser mejor que ella y que podía tener algo que ella no…Me gustaba provocarte, esas fiestas, esos novios, esa ropa... para ver como reaccionabas… Me gustaba ver como te enfurecías por mí… como tratabas de parecer fuerte y controlarme… el asunto de las píldoras que dejé en mi cuarto para que las encontraras…Tenía que hacer que pensar en mí, sólo en mí.

De frente a él no tenía una mirada fiera ni furiosa sino que parecía muy triste.

- Entonces…llegó esa maldita golfa…y empezaste a alejarte…empezaste a alejarte de mí… Igual que Tommy…No podía permitirlo…Aprendí a hacer todo esto gracias a ti…lo practiqué en privado sin ayuda de nadie todo lo que veías en esas páginas…para este día. ¡No iba a permitir que me haga eso de nuevo! ¡No contigo!

Se levantó lentamente cubierta de sudor. En el momento que estaba por hacerlo extendió sus dedos para tocar el miembro de su hermano. En él se encontraban rastros de semen y la humedad de la chica, pero también sangre. Ella recogió un poco de esa sangre y se levantó. Cerró su puño apoyándolo en su pecho

- ¡Fue mi primera vez pero no me importa! ¡No volverás a hablarle, no volverás a hablar con ninguna chica!… ¡Tú eres mío!… ¡mío!… ¡nadie más jugará contigo! ¡sólo yo!

Mientras la miraba a los ojos, Carlitos se dio cuenta de que esa oscuridad y esa corrupción que veía en su hermana era la misma que él tenía. Era la misma obsesión, la misma perversión y el mismo tormento que sentía al pensar en ella.

Trató de levantarse pero cayó de rodillas y la abrazó sumisamente. Pasó su lengua alrededor de su ombligo recordando que cuando era más joven ese era uno de sus puntos más sensibles para hacerle cosquillas. Ella se sacudió ante la caricia riendo quedamente. Acarició sus cabellos rojos con sus dedos.

X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.

- Sí… Escúchame… Por favor no llores…No es tu culpa.

Estuvo pendiente de las palabras del otro lado de la línea.

- Lo que pasa es que…es que…

- Eres una puta. –le susurró una voz femenina en su oído.

Carlitos tembló. Su hermana se levantó y lo rodeó como una gata caminando alrededor de su presa.

- Díselo…

Carlitos la miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento Rachel… amo a otra chica.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

Kimi se acercó con una mirada seria y atemorizante en su rostro. Carlitos tembló nuevamente. Ella se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo… Ya hablaremos de esto después. Pero primero hay que ordenar este desastre, hay que recoger la ropa y limpiar el sillón y algo que hacer con el sudor.

Se fue, desnuda como estaba. Al llegar al marco de la puerta se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo.

- Voy a estar en mi cuarto. No te tardes

Él supo que estaba atrapado pero que no haría nada por salir de esa situación. Era un prisionero sin voluntad.

Empezó a recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo.

(FIN DEL CAPITULO 2)

**EL AUTOR: **Creo que me quedó mal. La idea era mostrar a un Carlitos perturbado y obsesionado y el giro iba a ser que Kimi estuviera tan obsesionada como él. Algo así como un romance neurótico entre ambos. Mi flash me hizo perder algunos archivos así que me atrasaré en el siguiente.  
>EL SIGUIENTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.<p> 


	3. El lado oscuro de una estrella

**EL AUTOR: **Antes de empezar debo aclarar algo: esto no es totalmente mi historia. Me inspiré en un manga japonés pornográfico, ya saben, de esos, un doujinshi vamos. Lo cierto es que me inspiró para escribir esto y que incluso tiene algunos diálogos puestos aquí, lol. La historia es más o menos parecida, lo cual me lleva al segundo punto de esto.  
>DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTO NO ES PARA TODO EL MUNDO. No les voy a adelantar nada, pero puede ser que esto no les guste y si no les gusta o les parece excesivamente desagradable lo más saludable es no leerlo o dejar de leerlo cuando no les guste.<p>

Ahora, si la curiosidad puede más que el sentido común (y eso me pasa muy seguido) entonces al menos trata de verlo de una manera objetiva: Esto lo hice por puro ocioso e inspirado por ver mucho hentai. LOL. Sólo es un fanfic así que tampoco es tan grave.

Quizás no les agrade esto y lo entiendo perfectamente pero de todas maneras **GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC**. (no se olviden de leer las notas del final)

DEDICADO A TODOS QUIENES LEYERON ESTE FANFIC PERVERTIDO HASTA AQUÍ. Y EN ESPECIAL A:

SALLY LA MAGA

TOANEO07 VER2.0

BRUJHAH

MAESTRO JEDI

Sin más que decir me despido.

ADVERTENCIAS: TODAS LAS ANTERIORES

**CAPÍTULO 3  
><strong>

**EL LADO OSCURO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

Angélica Pickles es la reina de todo lo que es genial y de moda en el mundo. En el centro comercial ella domina sobre lo que es lindo, caro y deseable. Camina segura de sí misma y de vez en cuando se acomoda su rubio y sedoso cabello con un gesto de supermodelo. Lanza miradas asesinas a quienes osan mirarla más tiempo del debido.

Aquel día vestía un conjunto provocador, unos pantalón de mezclilla azul tan apretados que parecía pintados sobre su piel, un top color negro que dejaba ver su ombligo, zapatillas converse. Movía sus caderas sabiéndose hermosa y deseada.

Angélica ríe y llama la atención. Chicos y chicas por igual voltean para verla. Ella coquetea y rechaza a chicos con la misma facilidad. Siempre está en control de la situación y de las personas.

Todos en el colegio saben que ella está en un ascenso rápido y directo para sentarse en el trono de la chica más popular, la más linda y la más deseada.

Más tarde se reuniría con las chicas más populares del colegio para una tarde de relajación diversión. Sus mejores amigos, Susie y Harold, saben que ella detesta a ese grupo de chicas envidiosas y altaneras, pero es parte importante de su subida al éxito. El grupo llega, unas cuantas chicas que podrían valer por mil, cada una de ellas mejor pintada, más atrevida y más vanidosa que la anterior.

Se saludan haciendo escándalo y dándose cumplidos hipócritas. Susie y Harold también saludan por cortesía pero pronto dan cualquier excusa para retirarse dejando a su amiga en su terreno favorito para disfrutarlo.

Y Angélica lo disfruta, recorre con el grupo las tiendas de moda, compra a manos llenas, ríe y habla sin descanso. Las chicas van por el centro comercial llamando la atención con sus ropas caras y el contoneo de sus caderas. Deciden ir al cine, y van alegres haciendo gran alboroto.

Un celular suena.

Es un coqueto tono de mensaje. De su bolsillo Angélica saca su carísimo celular y se detiene un momento mientras aprieta los botones para leer la nota en la pantalla.

Entonces ocurrió. Angélica quedó estática con la mirada perdida mirando el celular, la bolsas de las compras choca contra el suelo dando un sonido amortiguado. Una de las chicas del grupo de las populares se dio cuenta de su ausencia y sin embargo para cuando volteó a ver dónde el motivo de su retraso, Angélica ya estaba con su actitud orgullosa de siempre con la bolsa en la mano y su sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo siento, chicas. Emergencia familiar. Tengo que irme.

Un coro de lamentos y reclamo se escuchó. El grupo y Angélica, con despedidas y disculpas hipócritas se separaron. Nadie notó que estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre.

Angélica se apresuró hacia el estacionamiento para tomar un taxi. Parecía ligeramente nerviosa, incluso asustada.

"No, no, no, está vez será diferente" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras el auto avanzaba. Sacó un pequeñísimo estuche para maquillarse, se aplicó lápiz labial color rosa. Para cuando acabó de arreglarse ya habían llegado frente a la casa que le era tan familiar. Bajó del auto ante la mirada del taxista que no perdió de vista el contonear de sus caderas.

Al tocar el timbre se contorneo un poco en una pose de supermodelo para darle un mejor espectáculo al taxista.

Escuchó un silbido atrevido y el auto ponerse en marcha justo cuando la puerta se abría.

- Hola, Angélica. Te estaba esperando.

Su tío caminó hacia la sala y ella le siguió. El hombre se sentó frente al televisor en un sofá enorme.

Angélica tornó los ojos, no estaba para tonterías.

- Para qué me llamaste, Chas.

– Es _tío _Chas, Angélica.

Angélica bufó. Su tío Chas era un hombre al que ya consideraba viejo, con un peinado horrendo en su cabello pelirrojo, unas gafas que gritaban "soy un nerd" y un gusto asqueroso para la ropa. Además de eso ante todo el mundo siempre fue inseguro, apocado y mojigato. Su hijo Carlitos había salido desafortunadamente muy parecido a él.

Y sin embargo…

- ¡¿Para qué me llamaste?

- Hay una cerveza en la cocina ¿Podrías traérmela, por favor?

El corazón de Angélica empezó a acelerarse mientras iba a la cocina. Sobre el mesón encontró una cerveza fría y espumosa sobre una bandeja plateada. La chica se enfureció, tomó la botella con la mano y de vuelta en la sala colocó furiosamente la cerveza en la mesa.

- ¡No soy tu sirvienta!

El señor Finster tomó la cerveza y empezó a beberla.

- Siéntate.

La chica obedeció, cruzó los brazos y miró para otro lado.

- Dime Angélica, ese pantalón es sumamente ajustado ¿no te corta la circulación?

Angélica sintió unos dedos osados acariciar la tela del pantalón a la altura de sus piernas. De un manotazo, la chica apartó la mano del señor Finster.

- ¡Me voy!

Se levantó dispuesta a retirarse cuando sintió la pesada mano del hombre tomarla por la muñeca y de un jalón sentarla de nuevo.

- A tu familia nos preocupas, Angélica. - le dijo en voz ronca.- Tu forma de vestir y de comportarte. Les estás dando la impresión equivocada a los chicos.

- Quién dice que eso no es lo que quiero.

Angélica volvió a levantarse pero esta vez las manos de Chas la agarraron de la cintura y la sentaron violentamente sobre su el sofá. Las manos del señor Finster empezaron a recorrer las piernas de la chica.

- Muy ajustado - le susurró el hombre a su oído- de verdad te has vuelto una chica muy atrevida.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Sabes para qué te llamé?

Angélica dejó de forcejear. Su respiración era agitada.

- Sí - murmuró.

- Entonces deja el teatro.

El señor Finster la soltó.

Ella se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡No esta vez!

- Hay una bolsa de botanas en la cocina, ve y tráelas.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que... ah!

Su tío apretó las muñecas de la chica interrumpiendo su queja.

- ¡Me lastimas!

- Ve por las botanas, Angélica y quizás te deje ir.

La chica gruñó pero asintió con la cabeza. Volteó para ir a la cocina cuando sintió una nalgada.

- No te tardes.

La chica caminó a la cocina nuevamente con el corazón más agitado, ahí encontró los bocadillos acomodados en un recipiente. Esta vez Angélica colocó el recipiente en la bandeja que era para la cerveza.

Cuando volvió se encontró con el señor Finster manejando tranquilamente su celular.

- ¡Qué haces!

Se abalanzó sobre su tío pero él apartó el teléfono a tiempo. Tomó a Angélica de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo.

- Quién es Rick el guapo, y por qué te escribió este mensaje.

- Es un chico de la escuela.

- "Eres hermosa y te deseo"... ¿Es tu novio?

- ¡No!... ¡Qué te importa!

Finster parecía molesto.

- Tumbaste las botanas, recógelas. Ahora.

Angélica se arrodilló sobre la alfombra y empezó a recoger una a una los bocadillos esparcidos. Su tío se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Trató de ignorarlo pero no pudo.

Las manos pesadas del señor Finster empezaron a recoger su sus piernas hasta llegar hasta sus glúteos donde acarició a la chica sobre la tela de su pantalón.

- No llevas ropa interior.

De un manotazo, las manos del hombre fueron alejadas.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

Una fuerte nalgada fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- Eres una chica muy atrevida, salir así en público, creo que es necesario darte un castigo.

- ¡No, espera!...sí...sí llevo ropa interior, es solo que...

No se atrevió a continuar.

- Levántate.

Angélica obedeció.

- Muéstrame.

- No...

- Muéstrame, Angélica. - respondió el hombre con gesto amenazante.

Con las manos temblorosas Angélica se desabrochó el pantalón y lo jaló para abajo mostrando la piel de la chica protegida apenas por una pequeña prenda.

- Una tanga.

El señor Finster la miró a los ojos.

- Póntelos.

La chica obedeció de inmediato.

- Vamos.

Angélica lo siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recámara principal. Sentado en la cama matrimonial, el señor Finster se quedó mirándola.

- Ven.

- No –susurró ella.

- Ven Angélica.

- No. Llamaré a la policía. Le diré a…mi familia… haré que te encierren.

- ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí para decirme eso?

Angélica se quedó sin saber qué decir. Estaba temblando.

- ¡Ven!

- No…¡eres un viejo asqueroso!

De dos zancadas, Chas ya estaba frente a ella. Ella no había podido moverse, sus pies se habían quedado clavados en el suelo. Le agarró de los brazos y la arrastró a la cama.

Cayó sentada en la cama junto a él. Empezó a manosearla sin contemplación. Sus zapatillas converse fueron fácilmente despojadas. Su pantalón ya estaba desabrochado y entre jaloneos pudo quitarlos. Sólo quedó en su tanga y su top.

Con sus manos, el señor Finster le abrió las piernas y contempló la intimidad de la chica bajo su diminuta prenda.

- Estás húmeda, Angélica.

Angélica quiso decir algo pero solo pudo soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. El dedo del señor Finster estaba acariciando su intimidad por encima de la tela de su tanga.

- Eres una niña muy atrevida.

Sus manos recorrieron acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Trató de quitarle el top pero Angélica empezó a forcejear.

- ¡Detente!

El señor Finster tomó las manos de Angélica y las juntó sobre su cabeza y mientras las sostenía con una mano, con la otra trataba de quitarle el top pero se le hacía imposible.

Finalmente, para sorpresa de Angélica, le soltó las manos para luego tomar el borde del top negro y despedazarlo de un jalón.

Su sobrina quedó casi desnuda. Él la contempló tratando de cubrirse con las manos, su tanga negra con encajes, su pequeño corpiño, negro también no la cubrían apropiadamente.

- ¡Eres un viejo asqueroso y horrendo! ¡No entiendo cómo una mujer como tía Kira se pudo fijar en ti!

El hombre pareció molestarse y se abalanzó sobre ella en la cama. Angélica trató de zafarse pero fue un intento inútil, el señor Finster volvió a inmovilizar sus muñecas y luego empezó a acariciar sus senos. Acercó la boca y lamió torpemente los pezones de la chica, luego movió su rostro y miró a su sobrina seriamente para luego plantarle un beso violento, pero Angélica apretó los labios al sentir esa lengua babosa tratando de entrar en ella.

- Acuéstate boca abajo.

Ella lo miró con un gesto aterrado.

- Lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene.

Angélica con algo de reticencia lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas con sus manos y luego sintió el peso de aquel hombre acercársele.

Se acomodó detrás de ella. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda. Apartó su rubio cabello y se acercó. Angélica podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y su entrepierna rozándole los glúteos ansiosamente. Su cuerpo se revolvió al sentir aquella lengua húmeda pasar por su cuello y lamer la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Tío Chas se alejó de ella y de un jalón la puso boca arriba. Sus labios empezaron a ocuparse de los pechos de Angélica de una manera ansiosa. Recorrieron cada centímetro de ellos para finalmente atacar uno de ellos succionando su pezón por encima de la tela con ahínco. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente usando su mano para masajear el faltante.

Se acostó junto a Angélica, aprisionando uno de sus brazos con su cuerpo. Una de sus manos recorrió el vientre de su sobrina hasta llegar al borde de su tanga. Sus dedos empezaron a recorrer la fina tela de la prenda para luego entrar por debajo del elástico. Angélica, con la mano que todavía podía mover trató de alejar aquel intruso pero fue inútil

Y sin embargo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Miró a su tío a los ojos y reunió todo el orgullo que le quedaba.

- Eres... el hombre... más asqueroso que existe...

El hombre la miró seriamente. Sus dedos empezaron a masajear la intimidad de Angélica. Con su mano libre tomó a su sobrina por los cabellos y presionó su cabeza contra la cama.

- Y a ti eso te encanta, princesa.

- ¡¿Q...qué?

Le dio un beso salvaje pero su lengua volvió a chocar contra las barreras de los dientes de Angélica. Sin embargo, Chas introdujo violentamente sus dedos en el sexo de la chica haciendo que esta diera una exclamación ahogada por la sorpresa y los labios de aquel hombre. La lengua de aquel hombre invadió la boca indefensa de Angélica, cuya lengua era acosada sin piedad ni descanso.

El señor Finster se alejó un poco pero sus dedos seguían penetrando a Angélica. Se acercó a la oreja de la chica y empezó a pasar su lengua por dentro de ella. En vano Angélica trató de alejarlo empujándolo o jalar la mano intrusa debajo de su tanga.

- A ti te gusta esto.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

- Lo disfrutas, por eso viniste aquí.

- ¡No!

Los dedos dejaron a moverse dentro de Angélica.

- Eres una chica muy inteligente y orgullosa. Si quisieras detenerme ya lo hubieras hecho, le hubieras contado a todos lo que te hago, hubieras venido acompañada o simplemente no hubieras venido. Pero te llamé y viniste de inmediato, aún sabiendo lo que te quería hacer.

Angélica no respondió. El señor Finster miró los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella y con ellos rozó labios de la chica.

- ¡Estás húmeda y ansiosa Angélica! ¡Tú lo disfrutas más que yo!

Se movió dejándola libre. Movió todo su cuerpo alejándose de ella pero Angélica no se atrevió a intentar huir. El hombre siguió su recorrido, quedando su cara a la altura de su sexo. Tomó el elástico del borde de la tanga y la jaló a un lado. Angélica salió de su estupor al momento de darse cuenta de sus intenciones pero fue demasiado tarde. Chas Finster separó los labios de Angélica y hundió su cara en la intimidad de la chica.

- ¡No!

El cuerpo de Angélica se sacudió al sentir su lengua y sus labios invadiéndolo. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Su mente no lo concebía, aquel hombre asqueroso la había traído a su casa, la había humillado y se había aprovechado de ella y ahora usaba su cuerpo. Con ambas manos trató de empujar la cabeza de su tío lejos de su vagina pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Estaba indefensa y a merced de ese repugnante sujeto.

"¡No! ¡No!" pensaba ella "¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Es demasiado!"

Su voluntad se derrumbó y sus labios se abrieron.

- ¡Aaaaaahhh!

El gemido de placer fue escuchado en todo el cuarto. Como un experto, el señor Finster recorrió los lugares adecuados para excitar a su sobrina. Sus dedos lo ayudaban penetrándola rítmicamente. Finalmente cuando los espasmos de su sobrina se hicieron intensos atacó sin piedad el botón de placer de la rubia.

- ¡No! ¡Ah! ¡Ya no! ¡Ya! ¡Ah!

No podía evitarlo. Sus gemidos y exclamaciones salían de su boca en contra del poco sentido común que le quedaba. Elevó sus caderas buscando la boca del hombre que la complació apresando su clítoris con su boca y acelerar sus dedos penetrantes.

- ¡Nnnng! ¡Ah! ¡Aaah!

Apretó las sábanas debajo de ella y se dejó llevar. Los dedos penetrantes se hacían cada vez más rápidos mientras los labios de su tío acosaban sin descanso el botón de placer. Cerró los ojos sólo concentrándose en los labios y dedos de aquel hombre hasta que finalmente sintió toda la fuerza de placer estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. Intentó contenerse una última vez pero no pudo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Arqueó la espalda y soltó su exclamación de placer. Tío Chas lamió ansiosamente la humedad de su sobrina tratando de alargar sus espasmos el mayor tiempo posible.

Angélica quedó tendida en la cama jadeando. El señor Finster se arrastró apoyado en sus manos hasta quedar encima de ella.

- ¿Y bien, princesa? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

No respondió, simplemente se quedó respirando profundamente con una mirada perdida y sin fuerzas.

La abrazó levantándola un poco sin que Angélica entendiera sus intenciones hasta que sintió el broche de su corpiño soltarse. Cumplido su cometido Angélica volvió a quedar tendida sobre la cama. Las manos del señor Finster recorrieron el torso desnudo de su sobrina, suaves y acariciantes, sin que ella muestre ninguna reacción. Se entretuvo acariciando sus pechos suavemente, deslizándose suavemente sobre ellos.

Finalmente sus manos se detuvieron a la altura de su cintura.

Sus dedos se regocijaron acariciando el elástico de la tanga de Angélica, único atavío que la cubría. Tío Chas enrolló tomó el borde de la tanga entre sus dedos y lo empezó a jalar hacia atrás. La prenda apenas se movió pero el señor Finster insistió jalándola con poca fuerza sin que se moviera más de lo ya se había movido. Pero en el tercer intento la tanga negra recorrió todo su camino.

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa: las caderas de Angélica se habían levantado para facilitar su desnudez.

- Esa es mi chica - murmuró.

Tomó la prenda en sus manos como si fuera un trofeo. Angélica atestiguó como aquel hombre llevaba su prenda íntima

Volteó para ver a Angélica y se movió para besarla, pero esta vez los labios de la chica se abrieron y su lengua se movió ansiosa en espera de aquel intruso. El beso fue largo e intenso y las manos del señor Finster recorrían la piel de su sobrina de forma ansiosa.

Al finalizar el beso un pequeño hilo de saliva aún unía la boca de ambos. Chas se limpió y se paró a un lado de la cama. Miró a Angélica con los ojos encendidos.

- Desabróchame el pantalón. - dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de su sobrina.

Su rostro no daba lugar a réplicas. Angélica se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, desabrochó el botón del pantalón fácilmente, con sus dedos tomó la bragueta pero se detuvo.

- Hazlo - le ordenó una voz ronca.

Con un poco de esfuerzo el cierra cedió. Jaló el pantalón y las trusas hacia abajo y delante de ella estaba el miembro erecto del señor Finster en toda su extensión.

- Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Pronto la camisa se unió al pantalón en el suelo. Completamente desnudo el hombre se sentó en la cama junto a su sobrina, la besó nuevamente guiándola para que se levante. De pie frente a él, la contempló.

- Levanta los brazos.

Ella entendió y lo hizo. Empujó el pecho para adelante para que pueda verla mejor.

- Date la vuelta.

Al hacerlo arqueó la espalda y levantó las nalgas.

- A la cama.

Angélica se echó nuevamente. Chas se puso encima de ella. Separó sus piernas y colocó su pene en la entrada del sexo de Angélica.

- Ese chico del colegio del que hablamos ¿Es tu novio?

- No... De verdad, no lo es.

- Y ese mensaje que te dio...

- Recibo mensajes como ese todo el tiempo.

Empujó un poco su pene haciendo que los labios de Angélica se separaran.

- ¿Quién es tu hombre?

Empezó a bombear lentamente haciendo que su erección entrara en Angélica poco a poco. La chica trató de mover las caderas para profundizar la penetración pero su tío Chas la inmovilizó.

- ¡¿Quién es tu hombre, Angélica?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi hombre!

De una embestida colocó su pene en la húmeda intimidad de Angélica.

Los ojos abiertos de la chica, su boca abierta en una exclamación silenciosa eran evidencia de su sorpresa. El señor Finster empezó a bombear enérgicamente. Angélica se aferró a las sabanas y empezó a mover sus caderas a al ritmo de las embestidas. Sus gemidos inundaron la habitación.

El hombre arremetía contra su sobrina . Una de sus manos empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos.

Ella rodeó la espalda de Chas con sus piernas en un intento de jalarlo más profundamente dentro de ella. Él seguía su frenético movimiento haciéndose más rápido con cada embestida. Angélica gemía desesperada mientras sus brazos se extendían para acariciar el pecho de ese hombre, sus caderas se movían por sí solas tratando de igualar el movimiento de las penetraciones.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

El placer iba aumentando a medida que tío Chas incrementaba el ritmo, más rápido pero al mismo tiempo más y más profundo.

Angélica arqueó la espalda y soltó una exclamación larga y profunda mientras Chas seguía moviendo sus caderas para darle más placer a su sobrina. Finalmente el orgasmo de la chica se disipaba en su cuerpo y el hombre se detuvo.

Con los ojos vidriosos Angélica pudo observar como el miembro de su tío salía de su cuerpo, y pudo ver (y sentir) que todavía estaba listo para la acción.

- No me parece justo, Angélica. Tú eres la única que obtiene placer aquí pero yo no.

La acarició por todo su cuerpo en especial en sus pechos. Su boca se acercó a su ombligo para besarlo y lamerlo dejando una estela de saliva a su paso por todo el torso de la chica. Pasó por su ombligo por sus costillas hasta llegar a sus pechos que luego de contemplar pervertidamente, se dedicó a jugar con ellos con su lengua y empezar a succionarlos dándose turnos para cada uno de ellos.

Angélica acarició la nuca del hombre y la empujó contra su pecho para sentir sus labios más de cerca. Luego de unos minutos el hombre se detuvo.

- Boca abajo princesa.

Angélica obedeció automáticamente.

Chas acarició la espalda.

- De rodillas.

Se puso en esa posición con su tío todavía a sus espaldas. Él la empujo suavemente hacia adelanta hasta que tuvo que apoyarse con las manos en su cama.

- Levanta esa colita Angélica. - dijo él con su voz quebrándose por la excitación.

Su sobrina entonces entendió. Con las manos todavía apoyadas en la cama elevó sus caderas y separó las piernas.

- Por favor...no así.

- ¿Eh?

Chas se acomodó atrás de ella y la tomó de las caderas. Acomodó su miembro justo en la intimidad de la intimidad de su sobrina.

- ¿Lista, preciosa?

Angélica sólo mordió su labio inferior.

De un solo tirón el pene del hombre invadió toda la intimidad de la chica. Ella arqueó su espalda y lanzó una exclamación presa del repentino y doloroso placer. Esta vez Chas empezó con embestidas rápidas y furiosas. Angélica tuvo que apoyar bien sus manos para no desplomarse pero incluso sentía que sus brazos perdían fuerza.

Las embestidas de su tío iban aumentando y el placer también. No estaba siendo amable, cada embestida era violenta y profunda.

Finalmente sus brazos cedieron. La cara de Angélica dio contra el colchón pero sus caderas seguían levantadas y su tío empezó a arremeter contra ella con más fuerza. Sus gemidos se perdían contra el colchón pero tuvo la suficiente fortaleza para apoyarse con una mano y levantar un poco la cabeza. Entre el crujir del catre y el bombeo de los cuerpos se pudo distinguir un murmullo:

- Sigue... sigue...

- Más fuerte -gruñó Chas- ¡No te escucho!

- ¡Más! ¡Sigue! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más!

Su tío obedeció con todas sus fuerzas, sus caderas arremetían contra ella lo más rápida y profundamente posible.

Los gemidos de la chica se convirtieron en gritos incoherentes que le pedían seguir. El placer seguía en aumento con cada embestida y ella dio rienda suelta a su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas para acompasar los movimientos del hombre.

Lo sentía en aumento con cada embestida, estaba al borde de volverse loca y justo cuando sintió que estaba por terminar Chas hundió un pulgar en el ano de su sobrina. Angélica lanzó una exclamación de placer larga y desesperada. Una especie de lamento largo expresando el orgasmo que explotaba nuevamente en su interior.

Y lo sintió, la erección de su tío lanzar un chorro de su semilla dentro de ella.

Eso desencadenó todo el placer de Angélica quien lanzó una exclamación ronca mientras el orgasmo hacia que su cuerpo tuviera espasmos incontrolables. Chas siguió bombeando con la fuerza que le quedaba hasta quedarse quieto.

Ambos cuerpos se desprendieron. Angélica se movió un poco hasta desplomarse sobre la suavidad del colchón. Su tío se acercó y le dio un beso que ella respondió sin miramientos.

Abrazada por el sudoroso hombre cerró los ojos, luego de unos minutos se durmió.

Cuando bajó hasta la sala las botanas ya estaban recogidas y todo en orden como si nadie hubiera venido de visita. Angélica sabía que pronto las sábanas del dormitorio también serían cambiadas y que debía devolver la camiseta de Kimi lo antes posible.

Tío Chas miraba el partido en la televisión sentado cómodamente en el sofá

- Me rompiste el top que mejor me quedaba.

- Lo siento, princesa. Te lo compensaré...

Ella se sentó junto a él sin saber que más hacer con su celular llamó un taxi. Él no la miró hasta que los bocinazos del taxi sonaron.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta sintió las manos de su tío recorrer sus piernas.

- Lo de la tanga fue realmente excitante. Quiero que te compres algo bonito y sexy para mí. Te tengo una sorpresa muy grata la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Sintió que la mano de aquel hombre se deslizaba dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Pero al mirar la calle por la puerta entreabierta, Angélica sintió indignación nuevamente.

- ¡No va a haber una próxima vez!

La risa apagada de Chas fue la única respuesta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Esta vez te aprovechaste de mí! ¡Pero más te vale que no me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima si sabes lo que te conviene!

Él la miró intensamente. La bocina del taxi sonó nuevamente. Cuando Angélica estaba por abrir la puerta, pero la mano del hombre la detuvo y de un jalón la volteó para plantarle un corto e intenso beso que ella no tuvo tiempo de impedir.

- Cuídate, princesa.

Angélica salió furiosa, murmurando groserías. En el taxi pensaba en todo lo que haría la próxima vez que su asqueroso tío la llamara.  
>"Traeré a la policía, lo meterán preso de por vida, la próxima …¡la próxima vez será diferente!"<p>

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sintió algo que no debería estar ahí: una tarjeta de crédito plateada.

"Quiero que te compres algo bonito y sexy para mí" recordó Angélica. Se enfureció y agarró la tarjeta lista para partirla en pedazos, pero la rabia fue breve. Por ahora sólo se preocuparía por aumentar su estatus social en el colegio y esa tarjeta le facilitaría muchas cosas, pero en ese momento sólo quería volver a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, la remera de Kimi no la favorecía.

En el centro comercial, Angélica es la soberana indiscutible de todo lo que es caro, bonito y a la moda. No hay chica más segura de sí misma. Puede dominar a cualquiera de una mirada y no hay chico suficientemente digno de estar a su lado.

- No sabes la envidia que te tengo, Angélica - dice Susie -, todo un fin de semana con tus padres afuera.

- Honestamente, yo creo que ya era hora, me merecía hacer la fiesta más salvaje de todo el colegio por mi cuenta.

- ¿Y vas a usar toda esas cosas que te compraste en esa fiesta?... De veras, nena, creo que esta vez exageraste, algunas cosas son demasiado...atrevidas.

- Me quedan bien, eso es lo que cuenta.

- Ummm... Angélica -interrumpió Kimi- No sé cómo decirte esto... Pero no va a haber fiesta, escuché a tus padres prohibírtelo

- Kimi ¡No seas infantil! ¡Lo haré precisamente porque ellos no estarán ahí para impedirlo! No creo que puedan del otro lado del país y ellos nunca me ponen niñera.

- Y es por eso que...te pondrán un chaperón. Lo escuché mientras hablaban cuando fueron a visitarnos a mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Este iba a ser _mi_ fin de semana! ¡Los llamaré ahora mismo!

- Jejejejeje, vamos, cálmate. –dijo Susie- Y de todas formas Kimi ¿Quién va a ser el chaperón de Angélica?

- Mi papá -concluyó Kimi mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

El celular de Angélica chocó contra el suelo. Su cara se encontraba lívida y con la mirada perdida en su sorpresa.

- Ya, Angélica. No es para tanto.

Angélica parpadeó y miró a Susie quien la miraba algo extrañada.

- ¡¿No es para tanto? ¡Ya había planeado la mejor fiesta del año! ¡Ya tenía la lista de todos los chicos populares que iba invitar! ¡Ahora las pasaré aburrida como cualquier otro fin de semana! ¡Y su vuelo sale pasado mañana! ¡¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir mis padres?

- Jejejeje. Bueno, a mal tiempo, buena cara.

Angélica suspiró. Recogió el teléfono. Las chicas siguieron en sus compras.

- Voy a comprarme algo sexy.

- ¿Otra vez?... Chica, te has comprado prácticamente todo el centro comercial.

Angélica es la soberana de todo lo que existe que valga la pena nombrar en un centro comercial. Camina segura de sí misma, dueña de la situación y del universo. Pero guarda un oscuro secreto que hace que su corazón palpite con fuerza. Un lado oscuro que oculta de todas las personas y que ella misma se convence de olvidar siempre que puede. Pero está ahí, acechando dentro de su mente.

"No, la próxima vez será diferente" se dice a sí misma.

El celular suena.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

(PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EPÍLOGO)

Bueno, como les dije, es basado en un manga porno japonés. Tiene la típica historia de una chica sucumbiendo a la perversión, creo que era una versión XXX de Sailor Moon si mal no recuerdo. Eso es muy común en ese tipo de mangas con la protagonista siendo acosada por algún pervertido y termina volviéndose una ninfómana (en este caso una de las Sailor Scouts XD).

La historia de la peli porno en el primer cap. (que los gemelos ven en el televisor de sus padres) también me lo saqué de un manga japonés.

La idea básicamente era que Angélica se mostraba como la gran reina de la escuela ante todo el mundo pero en privado sucumbía voluntariamente ante los acosos de su tío, que al mismo tiempo se mostraba como un pobre diablo ante todo el mundo pero en privado era un degenerado.

Incluso iba a haber un Flashback de cómo empezó todo el acoso pero no me dio hacerlo tan largo así que solo me enfoqué en Angélica y no puse explicaciones.

Muy tarde averigüé que Chas, el padre de Carlitos y Kimi, no es en realidad tío de Angélica sino que sus padres son conocidos, en este fic lo dejé como "tío" porque él es el más pusilánime de todos los padres de la serie y eso le da cierto efecto de sorpresa a la historia al convertirse en un degenerado, además de ser una historia con incesto no podía ser de otra manera.

No recordaba ese detalle del parentesco supongo que no me acuerdo tan bien de la serie como quisiera, hace algo de tiempo que no lo veo. Igual no me acordaba el nombre de la novia de Tommy (Rachel) que sirve como novia de Carlitos en el cap. 2. Pero en fin, para eso está Wikipedia.

Originalmente la historia iba a tener 5 capítulos, estos iban a ser:

1.- Con los gemelos LilxPhil

2.- KimixCarlitos. Con Kimi como cierta chica obsesionada en dominarlo y Carlitos como un chico sometido ante su hermana.

3.- Con Tommy y su tía Charlotte (madre de Angélica) o quizás con su tía Kira (madre de Kimi) (aunque en realidad no es su sobrino, pero es un fic, así que qué importa)

4.- Angélica con alguno de sus tíos (me decidí por Chas aunque, como ya dije, no es su tío)

5.- EPÍLOGO.

No pude hacer el de Tommy y lo dejé a medias y aparte. Cuando quise volver a retomarlo mi flash se quemó y perdí el capítulo, los otros capítulos estaban a medio hacer en un respaldo así que pude terminarlos pero perdí la inspiración para el de Tommy, por eso no hay cap con ese personaje lo cual es una lástima.

Haré un epílogo que publicaré hasta el viernes a más tardar, y si quieren una continuación de este fic. Así que si quieren más de esta historia enfocada desde otro punto de vista me avisan en sus reviews (si tendré alguno XD)

En este momento tengo cientos de historias de un montón de cartoons y anime rondando en mi cabeza y a medio escribir una más de Rugrats Crecidos (All grown up) que va a ser más romántico con las siguientes parejas:

TommyxKimi

CarlitosxAngélica

PhilxLil

Pero para esa historia todavía falta algo de tiempo. También corregí un par de cosas en los otros capítulos y moveré el fic a Rated M entre hoy y mañana.


	4. Rojo deseo

**EL AUTOR:** Sí, claro, iba a actualizar en un fin de semana y me tardé un mes. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. La razón fue que me decidí a hacer el capítulo de Tommy. Así que aquí está.  
>De hecho, también me enteré que los moderadores del lugar están borrando los fanfics limones a troche y moche, la cuestión es que le quité el "le-mon" de la descripción para no levantar sospechas. Así que si en alguna de esas el fic desaparece no es que lo haya borrado, es que fue descubierto. LOL. Lo estoy poniendo este capítulo rápido por miedo al borrado, así que probablemente tenga errores. Trataré de subirle una pic al fic que ahora es permitida, es de deviantart. Más info en el profile.<br>**ADVERTENCIAS: **Todas las anteriores.

**DEDICADO A: **A todos quienes leyeron este fanfic. Y en especial a:

SALLY LA MAGA

TOANEO07 VER2.0

BRUJHAH

MAESTRO JEDI

MARIA TSUBASA

**ROJO DESEO**

Kira colgó el teléfono luego que los señores Pickles le dieran las últimas indicaciones para con los niños.

Sonrió al escuchar al par de muchachos discutir mientras jugaban videojuegos. Las tazas de leche humeantes estaban listas. Con un delicado movimiento de sus dedos la píldora de color rojo y blanco se partió vertiendo todo su contenido en una de las tazas. Luego de batir la cucharilla repetidas veces, y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, puso las tazas en la bandeja y se dirigió a la sala donde ambos muchachos jugaban y se lanzaban desafíos.

- La leche antes de ir a la cama.

- No vamos a ir a la cama, todavía.

- Ya es hora de que vayan.

- ¡No! Necesito practicar para cuando visite la superficie marciana, ahí los días duran más de doscientos días.

Tommy fue más coherente.

- Vamos, tía. Nuestros padres no están y ya estamos en edad de decidir a qué hora dormimos ¿Qué hay de malo con algo de videojuegos? Yo ya estoy grande como para estar en la casa por mí mismo.

- ¡¿Y yo qué? No eres más maduro que yo.

- ¿De veras? Ni me puedes ganar en _Fighters of Doom_.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Pues ya lo veremos!

Kira no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Chicos, sus padres han ido a visitar al abuelo en su retiro, los padres de Angélica también irán mañana, pero eso no quiere decir que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Al menos tomen su leche.

El videojuego quedó pausado. Los chicos empezaron a tomarse la leche a grandes sorbos, apurados para volver a jugar. Una vez terminada la bebida, tía Kira volvió a colocar las tazas en la bandeja.

Se inclinó hacia delante y miró a los chicos atentamente.

- Irán a la cama. Los dos.

Luego se llevó ambas tazas vacías. Dil no le prestó atención pero Tommy estaba conmocionado. Al inclinarse Kira había dejado que su vestido mostrara su generoso escote. Sólo entonces pudo darse en cuenta en su sonrisa. Una sonrisa coqueta y atractiva pero también algo misteriosa e insinuante.

Perdió las siguientes 4 peleas porque no podía concentrarse. Sus hormonas le daban sensaciones apremiantes y su mente le hacía imaginar cosas. Kira pasó cerca un par de veces y Tommy tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para poder observarla sin ser demasiado evidente.

"Es hermosa" pensó obsesivamente. Su piel parecía suave y su figura era esbelta y curvilínea. Había sido actriz y modelo, según tenía entendido, y podía ver porqué. "no es cirugía" pensó "de verdad se conserva en forma". Pero tenía algo más: su sonrisa. Vio algo en ese gesto entre amenazante y tentador.

- ¡Ja! ¡Toma esto!

Dil le ganó la cuarta pelea. Tommy sacudió la cabeza y le obligó a su mente a concentrarse y dejar de pensar en tonterías. Pensó que sólo era una mala pasada que sus hormonas le estaban jugando y que no era la primera vez que se inquietaba por cuestiones similares. Por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como patearle el culo a su hermano en un videojuego.

Lo hizo bien al principio y luego increíblemente fácil. Pero cuando quiso burlarse de él notó que Dil bostezaba continuamente y que sus movimientos eran lentos.

- A dormir.

- No tengo sueño –respondió su hermano testarudo.

Su tía apareció a su lado sorprendiéndolo. Estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su sonrisa hechizante seguía ahí.

- Llévalo.

Tommy obedeció. Agarró a su somnoliento hermano y lo llevó para echarlo a dormir. Dil apenas tuvo tiempo para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Tommy tuvo que cubrirlo con la sábana.

Al volver al videojuego en la sala tía Kira estaba ya colocando las tazas lavadas en su lugar correspondiente.

- Ya se durmió – dijo él.

- Ajá.

Se obligó a concentrarse pero podía escucharla moviéndose. Trató de no pensar en ello.

- Es muy raro. – Dijo por decir algo - Dil se quedó dormido muy rápido.

- Quizás estaba cansado.

- Hmmm…

Su tía seguía moviéndose detrás de él. Escuchó los chasquidos de los seguros de la puerta, pero no le prestó atención.

- De seguro que no está acostumbrado quedarse hasta estas horas.

- Ajá – respondió distraídamente.

El videojuego se había puesto difícil y su tía ya no parecía tan interesante. Ella seguía en sus cosas detrás. Apagó su celular y lo colocó junto al teléfono. Encendió la contestadora automática. Recorrió las cortinas hasta dejarlas cerradas, hizo lo mismo con todas las de la casa.

- Quizás se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde anoche.

- hm hmm.

Tommy seguía absorto en su videojuego, pero pudo escucharla caminar por el pasillo hasta al baño. Luego dejó de prestarle atención. No se dio cuenta cuando caminó por el pasillo directo a la habitación de los señores Pickles.

- Quizás fue la droga que puse en su leche.

Lo dijo al pasar por el pasillo sin detenerse. Las palabras quedaron flotando entre la distancia y los sonidos del videojuego.

Los dedos de Tommy quedaron quietos. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Qué?

No tuvo respuesta, pero quedó con la duda de aquellas palabras y una sensación extraña al recordar su sonrisa. Luego de eso y poco a poco se fue convenciendo que fue su imaginación y volvió al videojuego.

No fueron más que unos minutos hasta que escuchó los pasos de Kira acercarse. Eran sonidos secos y constantes, pudo escucharlos desde el pasillo. "Tacones… ¿Estaba usando tacones cuando vino?"

- Es hora de que vayas a la cama tú también.

- No tengo sueño.

Pero entonces Tommy sintió una aroma dulce y seductor envolverle. Los tacones sonaron nuevamente y la mujer apareció delante de él. Estaba casi desnuda.

Un corpiño rojo y ajustado levantaba sus grandes pechos y una diminuta prenda íntima cubría sus partes nobles. De ella se conectaba un liguero rojo que jalaba unas medias de encaje, rojas también, que se extendían más allá de sus rodillas. Dos rojos tacones de aguja resonaban bajo sus pies al caminar. Sus labios estaban pintados en un tono color vino tinto.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la cama? Bueno, no te quedes hasta tarde.

Tommy quedó anonadado. NI siquiera reaccionó cuando la luz de la sala se apagó. De aquella visión espléndida todavía quedaba el rastro de su perfume y para el muchacho fue la experiencia más maravillosa y perturbadora que había tenido en su vida. Pero lo que más le trastornó fue su sonrisa. Aquel gesto insinuante y misterioso que no había desaparecido en ningún momento lo seguiría por el resto de su vida.

El mando del videojuego chocó contra el suelo. Tommy se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Sólo entonces pudo notar el significado de las luces apagadas, las cortinas cerradas, las puertas trabadas, el teléfono celular apagado y la máquina contestadora activada. Estaban incomunicados.

Caminó por los pasillos oscuros lentamente sin necesidad de saber adónde. El perfume de tía Kira lo guiaba. Llegó a la habitación de sus padres y entró. Estaba iluminada apenas con la lamparita de mesa en el velador.

- Vaya, cambiaste de opinión.

Ella ya lo esperaba, sentada en la cama con una pierna recogida para darle una mejor imagen a su sobrino. Él se acercó torpemente y se puso justo frente a ella. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron. Ella simplemente lo agarró de la camisa y lo jaló para plantarle un beso. Antes de que se diera cuenta Tommy ya estaba echado en la cama y las manos de Kira acariciándole el pecho.

Sus labios le acariciaban el cuello mientras sus manos pasaban a sus bermudas desabrochando el elástico que lo ajustaba. Luego, nuevamente sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo, Kira ya no estaba encima de él. Apenas pudo levantar la cabeza para ver a su tía a la altura de su entrepierna jalando sus bermudas. Al momento de incorporarse su miembro saltó a la vista de todos. Kira jaló el pantaloncillo del muchacho arrastrando su ropa interior dejando al muchacho semidesnudo. Su miembro expuesto palpitaba anhelante.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué ansioso estás! Quizás sea mi culpa.

Entre caricias, tía Kira empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su sobrino. Botón por botón el torso de tommy quedaba al desnudo. Cada parte que quedaba al descubierto era recibido por un beso de la mujer y una caricia de su lengua que hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo.

Totalmente desnudo, Tommy quedó sentado al borde de la cama. Con un ligero empujón Kira separó las piernas del muchacho. Y se arrodilló frente a él.

- Bien, veamos de qué estás hecho.

Tommy no pudo reaccionar. Los carnosos labios de su tía Kira empezaron a besar todo lo largo de su miembro. Atendió especialmente a su punta con suaves caricias de su lengua. Luego, sus labios rodearon todo el ancho de su pene. No necesitó verlo, pudo sentir los carnosos labios de la sensual mujer apretarse contra el tronco de su miembro y una lengua húmeda hacerle caricias en su glande. Bajaba lentamente para luego volver hacia atrás desde el principio.

El muchacho se retorció cuando la cabeza de la mujer empezó su meneo sensual. Era un vaivén lento y tentador que Tommy apenas podía aguantar. Como leyendo su mente Kira empezó a darle velocidad a su movimiento que hizo el chico estuviera a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, pero cuando parecía que el muchacho estaba por soltar su semilla, ella se detenía, clavaba sus uñas suavemente, lo suficiente para que el muchacho disminuya su placer pero no para que pierda la excitación.

- Agh – exclamó Tommy la segunda vez.

- ¿Estás tan desesperado? Bueno… está bien… Te quiero enseñar algo nuevo.

Se acercó a él. Kira separó sus pechos para colocar el erecto miembro de Tommy entre ellos. Con sus manos empezó a moverlos de arriba a abajo aprisionando la hombría del muchacho. El roce de los voluminosos pechos de su tía era una caricia violenta más allá de lo que podía soportar.

- Vamos, Tommy, recién estamos empezando.

Tommy gimió y esa fue la señal para que Kira se separara de él y volviera a engullir el miembro de su sobrino. Un par de caricias con su lengua en el glande del muchacho y eso fue todo. Él acabó violentamente en su boca dando grandes jadeos, olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo mientras su pene soltaba semen continuamente. Ella por su parte se dedicó a succionar el pene de Tommy hasta que el muchacho dejó de lanzar su semilla.

Tommy cayó en la cama jadeando. Tía Kira simplemente se levantó limpiando suavemente su labio con uno de sus dedos. Se dirigió al velador donde una botella y una copa de vino la esperaban. Se sirvió y pasó dos grandes tragos lentamente manteniendo el vino un momento en su boca. Luego se acercó nuevamente a Tommy.

- Siéntate.

Él obedeció. Ella se acomodó sobre su regazo. Llenó la copa a la mitad.

- ¿Vino?

No esperó a que le respondiera. La mujer bebió del vino hasta vaciar la copa y luego le dio un beso ardiente pasando la bebida de su boca a la de su sobrino. Tommy bebió embelesado hasta que no quedó nada más que la lengua de su tía invadiendo su boca y jugueteando con la suya.

Luego de eso ella volvió a repetir la operación llenando la copa de vino y bebiéndola para luego en otro beso, verterlo en la boca de su sobrino. Tommy alzó la cabeza para recibir gustoso la caricia de sus labios y volvió a recibir el sabor del vino. Terminó el beso con la lengua de su tía enroscada en la de él.

Lo echó a la cama mientras besaba su cuello y su pecho desnudo. El chico jadeaba, las caricias le devolvían el deseo pero que esta vez volvía más apremiante y más violento, seguramente consecuencia de la pastilla.

Kira acarició la erección de su sobrino.

- Mmmh… todo un hombrecito ¿eh, Tommy?

Lo besó una vez más y se separó de él. Había espacio en la cama matrimonial. La mujer se echó a su lado y separó las piernas.

- Ven aquí, Tommy – le dijo con una voz ronroneante.

Él se incorporó y admiró a la mujer delante de él. Fue quizás el deseo del momento pero no encontró ningún defecto en ella.

- Vamos, Tommy.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella. Fue directo y sin dudarlo tras sus pechos. Los masajeó torpemente sobre el corpiño rojo. Los besó desesperado y sintió la suavidad de su piel en su rostro. Vio entonces el broche que mantenía el corpiño unido delante de él y trató desesperado de abrirlo. Sus dedos torpes tardaron en abrir la prenda pero cuando finalmente lo hiso los pechos de su tía quedaron libres en todo su esplendor.

Los besó ansiosamente, cada centímetro de ellos mientras sus dedos recorrían embelesados la suave piel que los cubría. Lamió los pezones de la mujer que reía coquetamente para luego chuparlos con avidez.

Kira sólo acariciaba su espalda mientras el muchacho desesperado trataba de probar sus pechos lo mejor posible.

- Suficiente –dijo luego de un momento. Tuvo que empujar a Tommy para que se separe.

Tomó su rostro delicadamente y lo miró a los ojos.

- Mira – le dijo.

La contempló detalladamente, la blancura de su piel, la suavidad de su vientre y finalmente su intimidad cubierta por las pantaletas roja donde se enganchaba el liguero. Fue entonces que notó un detalle. A la altura de su sexo la braga de la mujer tenía una abertura triangular que dejaban al descubierto los labios de su vagina.

Su miembro se encaminó a las puertas del placer. Pero dudó, la excitación dio paso a la inseguridad. Kira lo notó. Tomó el rostro de Tommy con una mano y extendió su mano para acariciar su pene con la otra.

- No tengas miedo…acércate… eso es…

Lo guio por entre sus piernas y sus delirios de placer. Tommy se acomodó y empujó. Su tía lanzó un gemido largo cerrando los ojos y apretando las sábanas. Eso fue todo lo que el chico necesitó para que se fueran sus dudas. El placer era indescriptible. Su pene era aprisionado entre los húmedos labios de la hermosa mujer. Tommy retrocedió nuevamente y dio un par de embestidas torpemente para luego empezar a bombear en el interior de la hermosa mujer. Ella sonrió mientras leves gemidos le daban a Tommy más coraje para continuar.

Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas ansiosamente. Pasaron por su ombligo y se deleitaron en sus espléndidos senos. Las embestidas del muchacho se hicieron más apremiantes porque sentía el placer de un orgasmo nacerle en su interior. Lanzó dos grandes embestidas más para luego lanzar un gruñido y soltar todo su placer y su semilla dentro de su tía. La mujer lanzó un suspiro alargado de placer.

Se desplomó sobre ella mientras todavía estaba en su interior. Pudo girar el rostro para regocijarse entre los pechos de la mujer, besando, lamiendo, acariciando, chupando. La mujer le acariciaba la espalda.

- Muy bien, Tommy. Aunque te apuraste un poco. Tienes que ser algo más constante.

Tommy no mostró ninguna reacción pero luego se irguió.

- Lo haré mejor ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

Entonces notó la nueva erección de Tommy apuntando hacia ella. Por unos instantes gloriosos, la sonrisa de Kira se borró y sus ojos se abrieron un poco para dar para dar paso a un suave gesto de asombro.

Luego la sonrisa volvió aún más enigmática y más hermosa que antes.

- Vaya, Tommy, eres un hombrecito muy enérgico.

Se levantó y terminó de quitarse el brasier rojo dejando su torso totalmente desnudo.

Empezó a quitarse también el liguero.

- Déjame a mí. – dijo Tommy tratando de sonar firme pero terminó sonando a súplica. Ella se acercó y apoyó una pierna en la cama.

Tommy empezó desabrochando el liguero con manos inseguras. Finalmente al quedar liberada de sus ligas empezó a bajar el calzón, el camino le pareció largo y hermoso. Cuando la prenda llegó al suelo, su tía levantó el pie un poco, Tommy entendió al instante y le quitó la zapatilla de tacón de aguja de color rojo, hizo lo mismo con la otra. Bajó desesperado las medias rojas mientras acariciaba sus piernas hasta dejar la mujer totalmente desnuda.

Ella se echó en la cama y separó las piernas.

- Adelante, Tommy – le dijo Kira a su sobrino.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a manosearla ansiosamente. Extendió la mano hasta coger la botella de vino sobre el velador de la lámpara y empezó a verterlo sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. Kira reía, Tommy bebía a sorbos, lamiendo y chupando. Dejo caer algo del líquido en los pechos de la mujer para ir directamente a sus senos y empezar a succionarlos con fuerza.

Lamió las gotas que habían bajado por sus pechos hasta su ombligo y vertió más del líquido rojo en su vientre y en su sexo. Dudó un poco pero se decidió a probar los labios de su tía. Se confundían con el sabor del vino. Escuchó el gemido largo de su tía y se sintió embriagado por esa mujer. Su tía lo empujó para separarse de él.

- Ven, Tommy.

Ella se echó en la alta cabecera de la cama y puso las almohadas debajo de sus caderas para darle un mejor ángulo a su sobrino, separó las piernas y las flexionó. Tommy se acomodó entre las piernas de Kira y la penetró con vehemencia.

Kira lanzó un suspiro largo y ansioso mientras su sobrino empezaba su vaivén frenético. Su pene era apresado por los anhelantes labios de su tía y perdió el control de sí mismo. Sus embestidas eran salvajes y constantes, algo que Kira no se esperaba.

El dormitorio empezó a llenarse de los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la mujer y que encendían aún más los deseos de Tommy. El chico agarró una de las piernas de su tía y la colocó en sus hombros y empujó con aún más vehemencia penetrando aún más adentro.

El respingo de placer de la mujer fue aún más sonoro que sus gemidos.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Sigue! ¡Un poco más! ¡Sigue!

Tommy usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para continuar sus embates inundado por los gemidos y exclamaciones de su tía. La mujer arqueó la espalda y lanzó un estertor de placer, Tommy sintió el sexo de la mujer.

El muchacho pudo desprenderse de la mujer y luego se desplomó sobre ella. Todavía pudo acercarse a sus labios y recibir un beso donde sus lenguas se encontraron y acariciaron continuamente. Sus manos volvieron a amasar sus senos y su rostro volvió a sentir el suave y cálido contacto con su piel.

- Es suficiente…Lo hiciste muy bien.

Él se incorporó en la cama con toda la fuerza voluntad que poseía. La miró a los ojos todavía atrapado por esa sonrisa y le dijo:

- Lo haré mejor ahora.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

Despertó tarde en la mañana. Sentía el cuerpo todavía cansado y sin energía pero al mismo tiempo relajado y satisfecho. Estaba en su habitación, desnudo, echado en su cama, cubierto con sus sábanas. Quedó mirando el techo y recordando, recordando, recordando. Pero sus recuerdos se perdían en una bruma de incredulidad. Se destapó, estaba desnudo, pero dormía desnudo muy a menudo, no significaba nada.

Se levantó.

"Fue un sueño" pensó "un sueño húmedo"

Pero no. Los sueños no dejan marcas de lápiz labial en la piel. Se vistió y bajó, eran las nueve y media y su hermano y su tía habían desayunado.

Ella estaba igual de hermosa pero su vestido simple (si bien algo escotado) no era ni remotamente tan provocador como las prendas que usó anoche.

Su hermano estaba tan activo como siempre pero no le prestó atención. El hechizo sensual de esa mujer lo tenía cautivado de nuevo y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo mantenían paralizado.

- Alístate Tommy – le dijo su hermano-, tía Kira nos llevará a al centro comercial.

- Dije que lo iba a hacer si recogías el desorden que dejaste en el patio.

- No es justo, Tommy también ayudó en eso.

- Bueno. Si no quieres ir…

Dil salió apresuradamente para recoger el desorden. La mujer se encontró con la fija mirada de Tommy.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tommy?

La mirada fija de Tommy no borró la seductora sonrisa de su tía. Tommy trató de sentir la indignación y el rencor que se suponía que debía sentir, pensó en sus padres engañados, en su hermano drogado y en su propia persona, usada como un títere sin voluntad. Pero no pudo sentir más que confusión, los recuerdos de sus manos en su miembro, de sus besos recorriendo su pecho y del contacto suave de sus pechos.

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Ella se apoyó en la mesa justo delante donde él estaba sentado dando una mejor vista de sus espléndidos pechos.

- Hace poco, una chica cayó perdidamente enamorada de ti. Aunque yo sabía que era una mala idea la chica en cuestión se ilusionó contigo y pensó que podía llegar tu novia… Pero al momento de declararse tú la rechazaste y ella sufrió mucho.

- Pero… Kimi…Yo no quería… quiero decir, ella… no la quería como a una novia, si le hubiera dicho que sí hubiera sido injusto para ella.

- Oh lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Créeme, por eso pensaba que era una mala idea. Ella sufrió mucho, aunque no lo demostraba, pero recientemente la he visto mejor, parece ser que encontró una razón para salir adelante.

Rodeó la mesa hasta quedar junto a Tommy, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

- Hiciste lo correcto pero hiciste sufrir a mi pequeña también… Así que decidí hacerte mi juguete.

- ¿Tu…juguete?

- Fuiste tan fácil de seducir, Tommy… Pero tengo que admitir que me diste una noche placentera a pesar de que no tenías experiencia.

_Juguete… juguete…juguete…_La palabra martillaba en su cabeza y la indignación empezaba a llegarle al muchacho.

- Si se lo digo a alguien mis padres no te va a parecer tan divertido.

Kira suspiró.

- No lo has entendido, Tommy. Hiciste sufrir a Kimi pero también hiciste lo correcto por ella, te convertí en mi juguete, y te di la mejor noche de tu vida. ¿No lo disfrutaste, Tommy?

Las manos de la mujer acariciaron su pecho y fueron bajando lentamente.

- Sí.

- Fue tu castigo y tu recompensa… Pero si le dices a alguien…

La mano experta de tía Kira empezó a masajear el erecto miembro del muchacho por encima de su pantaloncillo.

- No podremos repetirlo nunca más.

Le plantó un beso que Tommy aceptó rendido. Dil volvió haciendo escándalo y Tommy aprovechó para huir.

Bajo la ducha Tommy solo pudo quedar quieto pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Pensó fugazmente en ponerle un alto a su tía. Pero concentrarse era difícil, el agua recorriéndole el cuerpo le recordaba las caricias de la mujer. ¿De verdad la mujer quería repetir lo de la noche anterior con él? ¿O era sólo otra forma de torturarlo?

Tommy vio entonces, en la piel de su pene, marcas de lápiz labial color vino tinto. Supo entonces que guardaría el secreto si eso significaba que tendría la posibilidad de sentir las delicias de a aquella mujer.

Dejó que el agua lavase las marcas que quedaban en su cuerpo pero los placeres de aquel castigo (y aquella recompensa) quedaron grabados en su mente.

**FIN**

****Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo.

**NOTA AL PIE:** Una de las razones por la que este fic se tardó tanto es porque no tuve suficientes razones para que Kira se ponga así con Tommy. Así que puse lo primero que se me ocurrió medianamente adecuado. Dicho sea de paso, puse a toda la familia de los Finster como unos degenerados en este fic. Lol, no era mi intención pero quedó así.

Gracias nuevamente por leerme. El siguiente cap. será el epílogo y ya está listo. Dejaré esto unos días para que lo lean y lo subo. El epílogo no tiene escenas sexuales.


	5. Epílogo

**ACLARACIÓN:** Este capítulo no contiene nada de limonada pero sigue siendo erótico. No tiene nada explícito.

**DEDICADO A:**

SALLY LA MAGA: Sí, están en eso, pero es más en inglés.

TOANEO07 VER2.0: Espero que el epílogo sea de tu agrado.

BRUJHAH

MAESTRO JEDI

MARIA TSUBASA

**EPÍLOGO**

La ciudad quedaba un tanto lejos, se la podía ver por la ventana de atrás del bus. Lil estaba ansiosa ante lo que estaba haciendo, el bus ya iba lejos y no parecía que su hermano vaya a dar vuelta atrás.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento. Casi era de noche y estaba en una zona totalmente desconocida. Dejó pasar un par de canciones más en su MP3 cuando su hermano le dio una señal.

Bajaron en una zona semi desierta, llegando casi a las granjas de la zona rural. Ya era de noche y las luces del iluminado público eran dispersas y alumbraban poco. Siguieron por la carretera por poco tiempo y luego Phil torció por un camino en la oscuridad aunque había luna llena y proyectaba una luz azulada en los descampados. Casas dispersas se encontraban de vez en cuando pero demasiado alejadas para que se pueda distinguir algo. Algunas tenían sus luces encendidas pero la mayoría parecían abandonadas. Muy pocos autos pasaban por el camino que daba a la carretera

- Phil… – dijo nerviosa.

- Llegamos

Era una casa como las otras. Tenía un "se vende" escrito en la pared junto a un número telefónico. El muro que rodeaba la casa era altísimo, solo podía verse parte del techo desde afuera.

- Dijiste que…

- Por aquí iba a ver una urbanización importante por eso compraron varias casas, pero la construcción se atrasó por algo de tiempo y la gente las puso a la venta y se fueron. Esta es una de las más recientes. La pusieron a la venta hace tres semanas pro todavía tiene todo, piscina, electricidad, un baño que todavía funciona y agua.

Lil quedó perpleja.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

Phil se acercó y la abrazo por la cintura. Su hermana se revolvió y se zafó de su caricia.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces? – luego bajó la voz - ¡Nos puede ver!

Su hermano rió.

- ¡¿Quién? Aquí no hay nadie.

No había nadie, el camino estaba desierto y todo estaba oscuro. Lil entendió lo que su gemelo proponía.

- ¡No es nuestra casa! ¡Nos vas a meter en un buen lío!

- Lo escuché de un chico de secundaria. Buscan casas como estas para hacer fiestas sin que nadie los moleste. Pude encontrar casas alejadas en los anuncios de los periódicos viejos. Esta ha estado deshabitada pero en buenas condiciones, como te dije, agua, luz.

La tomó de la mano pero ella la sacudió hasta que la soltó.

- ¡Es una locura!

- ¡¿Qué hay de malo? Mamá y papá creen que estás en una pijamada con una de tus amigas y yo en una excursión al campo. No nos buscaran ni molestarán. Solos tú y yo.

- ¡Alguien puede venir y enterarse! ¡Los antiguos dueños!

- Están de viaje… Llamé y pregunté; se la dejaron a una inmobiliaria. Y la inmobiliaria sólo trabaja de lunes a viernes, el sábado y el domingo no trabajan.

Se acercó hasta tomarle nuevamente la mano pero esta vez Lil no quiso alejarse nuevamente.

- Dijiste que venían a hacer fiestas.

- No aquí. Hay mejores lugares y éste queda lejísimos… Además que le cambié los candados ayer y les puse unos míos. Nadie vendrá y si viene no podrá entrar.

Era un lugar alejado de todo. De sus padres, maestros, compañeros de escuela, vecinos y miradas.

- Lo pensaste en todo.

- Lo hice por ti. Esta será nuestra casa, tuya y mía… aunque sea por esta noche.

- Phil, nos van a descubrir.

- No quiero estar esperando más a que se vayan de la casa para poder estar juntos. No quiero estar contigo diez minutos y luego tener que disimular.

- Yo tampoco pero…esto…

- Quiero saber –estaba sonrojado- cómo se siente despertar en la mañana contigo a mi lado…

- Como si estuviéramos casados… Estás más loco de lo que yo pensaba.

Lil quedó muda de asombro cuando se hermano dio un paso hacia atrás, puso una rodilla en el suelo y le dijo.

- Lil ¿Quieres estar casada conmigo esta noche?

Las luces de un camión pasaron por la carretera iluminándolos brevemente pero a ella no le importó. Lil empezó a reír.

- ¡Tarado!... Eres un... Acepto.

Phil sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió unos candados que cerraban la puerta del muro.

- Volveré a poner los otros cuando nos vayamos.

Entraron en la oscuridad pero aún alumbrados por la tenue luz de la luna llena que les daba la bienvenida. La maleza estaba crecida y el techo tenía moho pero por lo demás la casa parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Adentro Phil cerró la puerta con sus candados.

- Dame la mochila.

Corrió hacia dentro. Una a una las luces se encendieron ante la alarma de Lil pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que el muro era tan alto que ocultaba las luces de los mirones del mundo exterior, con púas filosas para los intrusos, además que las ventanas de al frente estaban con cortinas (que en realidad eran pedazos de sábanas viejas e inservibles).

"Un lugar para ser libres" pensó Lil encantada. Phil volvía sonriendo. Se acercó a ella sin decir nada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la alzó en sus brazos.

- ¡Phil! – exclamó riendo.

Con ella en sus brazos, entraron. La casa estaba desierta y vacía pero en medio de lo que debía ser la sala había un enorme colchón con sábanas nuevas, un televisor (colocado en el suelo), un dvd, una consola de videojuegos, algunos refrescos y unos cuantos discos regados por el suelo.

- ¡Hermano! – exclamó riendo- ¿Qué clase de luna de miel es esta?

- ¡No se me ocurrió nada más!

Ella, todavía en sus brazos, besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

- Es perfecto.

La depositó suavemente en el suelo. Ella misma cerró la puerta de un empujón mientras empezaban a besarse con su gemelo. En medio de la nada, ese lugar era totalmente suyo para dejar libre todos sus deseos.

Las luces del iluminado público ya estaban encendidas cuando todavía existía algo del sol para iluminar las calles, pero era poco y se extinguió rápidamente. La luna llena empezaba a asomarse por el cielo. Era una noche cálida y tranquila que prometía un buen fin de semana y una buena velada para los más salvajes.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

En el supermercado la familia Finster terminaba sus compras. Los adultos estaban por la caja registradora cuando una muchacha se acercó a Carlitos.

- ¡Eh Finster!

El chico se puso pálido, era una compañera de la escuela.

Entabló una conversación trivial y entrecortada, Carlitos apenas le prestó atención. Estaba más preocupado por dos bellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente a él y a su compañera. Dos ojos llenos de frialdad y dureza. Finalmente la conversación terminó cuando sus padres lo llamaron. Él dio una disculpa mediocre y huyó.

Llegaron al auto y su hermana se les unió. Estaba alegre y radiante como siempre.

- Mira, me compré esta revista – le dijo a su madre.

El auto empezó a moverse y su hermana y sus padres hablaban de trivialidades. A su lado, en el asiento trasero, su hermana se inclinaba adelante y hablaba con su padre. Nació en él una esperanza ansiosa y asustada, pero Kimi lo miró con una sonrisa bellísima y la aplastó brutalmente

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Eh?

- La chica con la que estabas hablando, ella es de nuestra escuela. Es linda, le querías hacer charla ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

- ¡No me mientas!

Su madre se rió.

- Carlitos ya está en edad de fijarse en esas cosas, cariño.

- Y sí, es una chica muy linda –intervino su padre- Pero no tanto como la chica con la que salías hace poco, Rachel ¿no? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- Sí, hermano ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Carlitos tragó saliva.

- Ella…

Su hermana lo estaba mirando, no tenía que girar el rostro para saber que lo estaba mirando con unos ojos fríos y acechantes. Se estremeció pero hizo lo mejor para ocultarlo.

- Ella es…

Sintió una mano reptar por su pierna acariciando su camino hacia su entrepierna. Empezó a sudar.

- Ella…

La mano de Kimi alcanzó la zona genital de Tommy y dio un firme apretón.

- ¿Sí, hijo?

- Ella…tenía cierta una reputación.

- Oh.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Nada –dijo su padre cortante – simplemente no le convenía.

Kimi insistió.

- Vamos ¿qué quiere decir eso de que tenía cierta reputación?

- Nada, mi amor… Pero tu padre tiene razón, no era lo mejor para Carlitos.

- Cariño ¿No nos estamos olvidando de nada? Recuerda que tengo que ir a cuidar de Angélica por este fin de semana ¿No te falta nada para llevarle a Dil y Tommy?

- No, creo que no… No, espera, debo ir a la farmacia y comprar unas píldoras.

La conversación al respecto terminó pero Carlitos sabía que para él las cosas empezaban.

La bofetada cruzó su rostro, rápida y furiosa.

- ¡¿Una reputación? ¡¿Una reputación? ¡¿Eso es todo?

Carlitos no contestó. Sentado en la cama de su hermana sabía que era mejor no enojarla aún más.

- ¡¿Y encima coqueteas con esa ramera de Trixie?

- No coqueteaba.

Otra bofetada cruzó su rostro tan punzante como la anterior.

- Eres...un…

Otra bofetada cruzó su rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su hermana ya estaba sobre él. Pudo ver cierta humedad en los ojos de ella. Eso lo alarmó pero igual quedó quieto. Kimi estaba besándolo en las partes donde antes había recibido bofetadas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba, entre beso y beso - ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me prometiste que no ibas a hablar con ninguna chica.

- Lo siento. Es difícil no hablar con ninguna chica nunca.

- No es difícil, tonto, es imposible.

Kimi apoyó su mentón en el hombro de su hermano.

- Hay chicas por todas partes, en el colegio, en la calle, vendiendo algo en una tienda, comprándonos algo en el Java Lava. Claro que vas a tener que hablar con alguna chica alguna vez. No deberías prometer lo que no vas a poder hacer.

- Tú me hiciste prometerlo.

- Lo hice, sí… Pero ya no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero castigarte en vano, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Hermano tonto, pero a veces me haces enojar...

El chico se removió incómodo debajo de ella.

- ¿Deseas tocarme? – el aliento de su susurro le hico cosquillas en la oreja.

- Sí – gimió el chico.

Kimi ronroneó complacida.

- Qué tanto.

- Más que a nada en el mundo.

Kimi se alejó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió.

-¿A quién le perteneces, Carlitos?

- A ti.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- No dejaré que ninguna chica te haga olvidar eso.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se volteó para mirarle y decirle:

- Cuando papá y mamá se vayan… te tengo una sorpresa.

Luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por los pasillos de su casa se encontró con su madre que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Todo bien, cariño?

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

- Mejor que nunca, mamá…

- Van a quedarse solos. Y si quieren divertirse háganlo, tú sabes que tu hermano debe aprender a ser más atrevido.

Kimi estaba encantada de complacerla.

- No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de mi hermano. Y tú trata de no perder de vista a Dil, es un poco inquieto… Trata de divertirte.

Kira metió la mano en su bolsillo y acarició con sus dedos la pequeña píldora roja con blanco.

- Lo haré. Lo que me preocupa es tu padre, Angélica quedó muy molesta pero él dice que puede controlarla. Habrá que confiar en él. Nos iremos de aquí a un rato ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- En su cuarto.

En su cuarto estaba, temblando. Conocía las sorpresas de su hermana y eso lo asustaba. Contempló su entrepierna y distinguió el bulto de su erección hacerse notar en sus pantalones. Sí estaba asustado, pero también increíblemente excitado.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

- Llegó tía Kira.

El corazón de Tommy dio un vuelco. Ya volvió. Pudo verla por la ventana bajando del auto y llegando a la casa mientras el auto partía. Luego de aquella noche él había tratado de guardar distancia con ella pero ahora que estaría con ella incluso todo el fin de semana no había manera de evitarla. Estaba sumamente nervioso.

Al llegar sin embargo su tía no mostró ninguna reacción ante él. Su vestido simple y sencillo no era insinuante, su sonrisa era sencilla, su caminar era normal y tranquilo.

"Es la actriz perfecta" pensó él. Se propuso no caer en lo que sea que esté tramando.

Pero no fue fácil. Los mandó a limpiar el desastre que habían hecho en la sala que, para ser justos, era mucho. Pidió una pizza que no hizo que nadie se durmiera. Por si acaso lanzó el jugo por el desagüe.

Pasaban los minutos y su tía no mostraba ninguna señal de nada. Pero lejos de tranquilizarse eso solo lo inquietó más ¿Lo que habían hecho no significó nada? ¿No lo había disfrutado ella también? ¿Esa era otra forma de torturarlo?

No entendía qué era lo que quería pero no soportaba la idea de que tal vez, a lo mejor, ella no quería nada en lo absoluto. Los recuerdos de aquella pecaminosa noche volvían constantes y nítidos. El sabor de esos labios, la suavidad de su piel entre sus dedos, el recuerdo de sus pechos entre sus manos y su sonrisa.

Más que nada su sonrisa, ese gesto diabólicamente insinuante que ahora su tía reemplazaba por un gesto de tranquilidad e incluso algo de aburrimiento ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él estaba ahí? ¿Eso no le despertaba aunque sea el más mínimo sentimiento?

No lo soportaba. Dil quedó utilizando el internet bajando videos de ovnis y criptozoología. Sabía que estaría un tiempo ocupado así que aprovechó para encarar a la mujer que deseaba. La buscó por la casa tratando de no hacer ruido para sorprenderla.

No lo logró. Kira estaba sentada en una mesa de la cocina como si lo hubiera esperado ahí por mucho tiempo ya.

- Sí, Tommy.

- Qué pretendes.

La mujer puso un rostro de sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No finjas. Hablo de lo que pasó entre tú y yo.

Se acercó a ella pero Kira no se movió.

- Dil…

-Tu hermano no lo entendería…Y no podía arriesgar a que nos descubriera. Tienes que entender.

- Eres una manipuladora…

- Me lástimas con tus palabras, Tommy.

Se inclinó hacia él y empezó a susurrarle al oído.

- De verdad lo disfruté contigo, Tommy… A menudo pienso en las caricias que me dabas y la manera en que me hiciste gemir y vibrar de placer…Quiero repetirlo, Tommy ¿Quieres repetirlo tú también?

- Yo… Ya no puedes engañarme. Lo que me hiciste estuvo mal… Podrías terminar en la cárcel.

Lo dijo mientras sus manos empezaban deseosas a tocar el cuerpo de la mujer por encima del vestido.

- Quieres tener el control... Está bien. En la cocina hay una jarra con leche para ser calentada. Si le echas el contenido de esta píldora en la taza de tu hermano el dormirá tranquilamente. Sólo entonces ven a buscarme. Estaré en la habitación de tus padres.

Tommy quedó estupefacto por la propuesta, mirando el pequeño comprimido blanco con rojo que la mujer había colocado en su mano.

- Yo…

- Esto se trata de lo que yo quiera hacer, Tommy, es sobre lo que tú quieres hacer ¿Quieres tener el control? Pues bien, toma tu decisión… Si lo haces entonces no hay vuelta atrás… Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Su sonrisa volvió para el tormento del muchacho. Él apretó la píldora mientras su tía salía de la habitación.

Dil le dio clic al siguiente resultado sobre un objeto volador no identificado visto cerca de Canadá. Apenas pudo sentir la presencia de su hermano atrás de ella. Sostenía una taza de leche humeante en su mano. Su rostro parecía ansioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya es tarde – le dijo – es hora de dormir.

- No tengo sueño.

Tommy suspiró.

- Al menos bébete la leche.

Su hermano obedeció de mala gana.

- No me digas que de verdad quieres irte a dormir tan temprano.

Tommy miró por el pasillo oscuro. En la habitación del fondo una tenue luz lo esperaba.

- Yo… voy a ir a la cama en unos momentos – fue su respuesta mientras observaba a su hermano acabarse su tasa de leche.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Angélica estaba inusualmente callada y seria. Además parecía molesta. Lo cuál era normal, según sus padres, porque lo que iba a ser un fin de semana sin supervisión adulta fue al final un fin de semana sin padres, sin viajes y con un familiar para mantenerla a raya. Según ellos, la medida era necesaria; Angélica era demasiado impulsiva como para confiarle un fin de semana sola.

Era obvio, ya se iban. Sus padres estaban ya a la salida metiendo un par de cosas al auto. Ella solo podía observarlos desde la enorme ventana que daba a la calle. Pero no estaba sola. Alguien se sitió justo a su lado para ver a la pareja partir. Angélica no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

- Ya se van.

Se iban. Cerraron el maletero y se subieron al auto. Quedaron justo frente a ellos. Su padre tras el volante y su madre en el asiento del copiloto.

- Se van todo el fin de semana. Volverán el martes.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

- Tengo entendido que no tienen escuela por el momento. Mi esposa estará ocupada con los chicos y escuché que Susie va a estar fuera también.

La pareja se puso el cinturón. Charlaban alegremente sobre algún tema en particular y sin importancia. Frente a ellos estaba su casa y detrás de la enorme ventana estaba Angélica mirándolos fijamente, bien junto a ella estaba su tío despidiéndose. Ambos no podían ver la mano del hombre acariciando la espalda de su hija de manera lenta y confiada.

Pero ella sí podía sentirla claramente.

- Así que estaremos solos hasta el lunes… Tú y yo.

El auto encendió e iluminó a ambos a través de la ventana. El cuarto estaba con las luces apagadas al igual que el resto de la casa, pero ambos no se fijaron en ese detalle. La mano descendía por la espalda de Angélica hasta alcanzar sus nalgas donde las caricias depravadas continuaron. Ella no se movió

- Solos tú y yo.

Los dedos de la mano empezaron a jalar la tela de la falda arremangando sus pliegues para luego introducirse lentamente debajo de ella, pero nadie los vio. El marco de la ventana estaba justo a la altura para tapar la escena, por fuera sólo era una chica y su tío despidiendo a los dueños de casa que se iban.

Sus dedos recorrieron su ropa interior tranquilamente. El corazón de Angélica parecía que se iba le iba a escapar del pecho y su respiración se volvió pesada y jadeante. El auto se puso en marcha caminando hacia atrás alejando a la pareja de la casa.

- Si vas a decirles algo…

La pesada mano del hombre apretó posesivamente.

- …El momento es ahora.

Angélica empezó a levantar la mano y separó los labios. Su pulso temblaba. El auto estaba a punto de llegar a la calle y la mano continuaba con sus magreos. Por su imaginación se agolpó lo que significaría los dos días que tendría adelante en esa casa si sus padres se iban y su tío Chas con ella. También recordó todo y cada uno de los momentos en que estuvo a merced del sujeto que se encontraba a su lado.

Su mano se apoyó débilmente en el vidrio, pero su boca no emitió ningún sonido.

Su madre la vio cuando el auto llegó a la calle, pero lo confundió con un gesto de despedida. Levantó la mano y la agitó para decir adiós también. El auto dio un giro y se alejó en la distancia.

La rubia no se movió de su lugar pero su tío sí. Ella no supo en qué momento su tío se situó detrás de ella y agarró con delicadeza la mano que había apoyado en el vidrio y empezó a jalarla. Ella no dijo nada pero tampoco quiso moverse. Su tío no se desesperó, más bien parecía divertido con la resistencia de Angélica. Sus manos recorrieron su torso y empezaron a jalarla arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad.

Angélica supo entonces que el fin de semana empezaba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

A la medianoche la luna llena está tendida en el firmamento. Vigila a la ciudad desde lo alto, se cuela por las ventanas, se posa sobre los tejados. Desde ahí escucha y mira los actos de la gente. Ciertas personas de cierta familia, ese viernes en la noche, y amparados por paredes gruesas y largas distancias, daban rienda suelto a sus deseos y se entregaban a sus tentaciones más ocultas.

Sólo la luna sabía de sus secretos.

Pero ella no se lo diría a nadie.

**FIN**

Muchas gracias a todos. Espero que les haya gustado. Estamos más interesados en caricaturas occidentales, pero cualquier cosa viene bien para los fanfics, las sugerencias vienen bien para mejorar así que critiquen y comenten.

Adiós.


End file.
